Was durchgeknallte Ehemänner doch so alles be
by Isis712
Summary: SG-1 ist jetzt zu fünft Captain Jessica (Jay) Sanchez wurde ihnen vor über einem halben Jahr zugeteilt und erst jetzt scheint ihr dunkles Geheimnis aufgedeckt zu werden was aber gute Ereignisse nachsich zieht.


Titel: Was durchgeknallte Ehemänner doch so alles bewirken! Autor: Sakura-Isis Pairing: S/J D/J T/? Rating: R Spoiler: ? Anmerkung: Mir war langweilig und ich beschloss sie zu schreiben da sie mir schon lange im Kopf rumschwirte. Ausserdem will ich Kiddy und Brisko danken da sie die Story bewertet haben. ( Und entschuldigt die Rechtschreib fehler "Nobody is Perfect". Und ich würde mich sehr über Feedback freuen. Inhalt: SG-1 ist jetzt zu fünft Captain Jessica (Jay) Sanchez wurde ihnen vor über einem halben Jahr zugeteilt und erst jetzt scheint ihr dunkles Geheimnis aufgedeckt zu werden was aber gute Ereignisse nachsich zieht.  
  
Sie war jetzt ein halbes Jahr bei ihnen und die anderen hatten sie sofort akzeptiert, selbst Jack hatte sie schnell als gutes Teammitglied angesehen. Jay hatte die selbe Ausbildung wie Sam erhalten nur ihr besonderes Fach lag in der Chemie, was Jack besonders nerven konnte wenn Jay und Sam mal wieder Fachsimpelten und er mal wieder kein Wort verstand. Teal´c war auf dem weg zu ihrem Labor was direkt neben Sam´s lag sie war schon wieder, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen auf ihrem Tisch zwischen dem Computer, Büchern und Berichten eingeschlafen. Eigentlich wollte er sie nur fragen ob sie mit ihm was essen wollte in der Kantine. Teal´c hatte sich leicht verändert in den letzten Monaten er erwiderte öfters Kommentare die nicht wirklich wichtig waren, auch meditierte er weniger und unternahm mehr mit seinen Freunden. Teal´c stand da und beobachtete sie wie sie da lag und schlief, er erwischte sich oft dabei wie er sie beobachtete er wusste nur nicht warum. "Na Teal´c hattest wohl die gleiche Idee wie ich!" ertönte Jack neben ihm und sah jetzt erst das sie eingeschlafen war. Jack hatte wirklich die gleiche Idee er wollte mit seinem ganzen Team in der Kantine was essen gehen. Verdammt muss er jetzt kommen jetzt fängt er gleich wieder mit seiner Predigt an ich solle ihr sagen das ich sie liebe. Ich weiss ja nicht mal ob ich es tue., dachte Teal´c sich und zog bloss eine Augenbraue hoch und antwortete: "Anscheinend!" Man der ist ja noch schlimmer als ich. Zwischen ihnen stehen nicht so viele Regeln wie zwischen Sam und mir Gott wie liebe ich diese Frau. Jack wehmütig. Jay schnellte Blitzartig hoch und erkannte erst wenige Sekunden später das sie in ihrem Labor war. Sie hatte schon wieder diesen Traum nachdem sie fast jedes mal schreiend aufwachte. "Captain alles ok bei ihnen?" hörte sie eine Stimme die sie kannte aber sie erkannte erst wer gesprochen hatte als sie den Colonel und Teal´c in der Tür stehen sah. "Ja ja es ist alles ok Colonel." "Haben sie Hunger wir wollten gerade zur Kantine und uns was zu essen holen. Ein Kaffe täte ihnen jetzt bestimmt gut." "Ok. Ich komme mit mir wär zwar lieber nach nem Wodka aber das lasse ich lieber." "Dann fehlt nur noch Carter!" grinste Jack als sie neben ihm stand und ging eine Tür weiter.  
  
Sam erklärte sich einverstanden und die vier gingen in die Kantine. Schon von weitem erkannten sie Daniel und Janet, die wie so oft zusammen sassen. "Da hat´s aber mächtig gefunkt was!?" grinste Jay die anderen an. "Und wie!" bestätigten Jack und Sam. Daniel hatte sie gesehen und winkte sie jetzt an den großen Tisch. "Na ihr zwei! Wie geht´s euch?" begrüsste Sam die beiden. "gut! Danke und selber?" antworteten beide im selben Moment und alles lachten. Der Kaffe tat Jay besonders gut sie war seid 26 stunden wach naja ok minus der paar Minuten eben im Labor. Nachdem Jay zum zehnten mal gähnte meinte Jack besorgt: "Sanchez nach ihrer Schicht verschwinden sie nach Hause und in ihr Bett! Sie sind ja schon Fast schlimmer als Carter! Obwohl ich immer dachte das sei unmöglich!" "Aber Colonel ich bin bis dahin 100%ig nicht fertig mit meinem Bericht von P3X2469!" "Jay man könnte fast denken sie seinen die Tochter von Jack und Sam. Sie hängen mit den Berichten nach wie er und Arbeiten so hart wie Sam." Stöhnte Janet und wieder mussten alle lachen selbst über Teal´c´s Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln. "Das ist mir egal sie fahren nach hause und schlafen was!" meckerte Jack weiter. "Aber dem General ist das ganz bestimmt nicht egal!" gab sie trocken zurück. Jack und Jay lieferten sich oft solche Spielchen er würde sie nie deswegen rügen das war allen klar. "Aber der Colonel hat recht sie sehen fürchterlich aus!" mischte sich Janet jetzt ein. "Ist ja gut ich gebe auf ich fahr ja nach Hause." Obwohl ich da bestimmt nicht zum schlafen komme! dachte Jay sich weiter.  
  
Nach der Schicht fuhr sie wirklich nach Hause was mal wieder wie immer mit schmerzen endete. Zuhause standen blaue Flecken und Schnittwunden an der Tagesordnung. Greg, ihr Mann, fügte sie ihr jedes mal zu wenn sie nach hause kam und sie länger als 2 Stunden nach ihrer Schicht nicht nach hause kam. Diesmal war es mal wieder besonders schlimm sie war seid 3 tagen nicht zuhause gewesen und Greg zeigte ihr mal wieder wer der Mann im Hause war. Jay liess alles über sich ergehen sie klinkte ihren Verstand aus und es war als würde sie es aus den Augen eines anderen sehen doch mit der Zeit viel es ihr immer schwerer es nicht all zu nah an sich ran zu lassen. Greg liess sie doch ein paar Stunden schlafen. Sie war nie jemand der viel schlaf benötigte deshalb hielt sie es wahrscheinlich so gut aus. Die anderen im SGC hatten es zum Glück nie gemerkt.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen in der Base traf sie als erstes Teal´c sie mochte ihn sehr besonders seine Augen hatten es ihr angetan ihm ging es genauso in ihren grau-blauen Augen konnte er regelrecht versinken doch beide hatten nicht die Zuneigung des andern bisher bemerkt. Im Gegenteil zu den anderen sie wussten das sie sich sehr mochten fast alle waren auch der Meinung das sie sich gehörig in einander verknallt hatten sie wussten ja noch nicht mal das Jay verheiratet war. Beide gingen zusammen zum Briefing wo Sam und Daniel bereits warteten. Nachdem auch Jack eingetroffen war ging es los. Das nächste Missionsziel wurde besprochen. General Hammond entschied schließlich das sie nach P4X6453 reisen würden da Daniel die Ruinen unbedingt untersuchen wollte. Jack hatte mal wieder nicht richtig zugehört er sah das Sam auch nicht ganz bei der Sache war. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie lächelte ihn mit ihrem Sam-Carter patent Lächeln an und er schmolz wie immer bei ihrem Anblick dahin. Jay bemerkte die beiden und konnte sich ein Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen. Diese verdammten Regeln! Wenn sie nicht existieren würden wäre ich schon lange über ihn hergefallen. Seine Augen, Gott ich könnte stundenlang ihm in die Augen sehen und würde trotzdem nicht genug von ihnen haben. dachte Sam und hatte dabei die anderen schon längst vergessen. Sie sah ihm einfach nur in die Augen er sah ihr ebenfalls in die Augen und dachte sich fast genau das gleiche. Teal´c sah Jay grinsen er konnte sich kaum noch zusammen reisen er wäre am liebsten kalt duschen gegangen. Verdammt was ist mit dir los Teal´c? was hast du das sie dich so aus der Bahn werfen kann, nur wenn sie so grinst was würde passieren wenn du sie küssen würdest, würdest du dann in Ohnmacht fallen. fragte er sich selbst und begriff das Jack recht hatte er hatte von Anfang an recht Er liebte sie. Hammond sah das die meisten seines besten Teams nicht bei der Sache waren. Von O´Neill war er es ja gewöhnt aber der Rest selbst Teal´c hörte anscheinend nicht zu sondern sah Sanchez einfach nur an. "So ich habe entschieden das sie in 1 Stunde nach P4X6453 reisen. Wegtreten!" sagte er und stand auf. Das "wegtreten" hatten nicht alle mitbekommen Jack sass noch immer da und begriff erst das er gehen konnte als Sam aufstand. "Dr. Jackson würden sie bitte kurz hier bleiben!" sagte Hammond noch und alle ausser Daniel gingen. "Was ist den General?" "Tja das würde ich gerne von ihnen wissen? Nur sie haben als einziger des ganzen Teams was von sich gegeben, der Rest starrte sich grinsend und lächelnd an als ob sie auf Drogen wären." "Das kann ich ihnen auch nicht beantworten aber ich versuche etwas raus zu bekommen!" "Gut machen sie das! Sie können gehen!"  
  
Daniel konnte sich eigendlich denken was mit den anderen los war. Er kannte die anderem gut, doch das selbst Teal´c sich hat so gehen lassen war ihm neu. Er hatte ihn schon oft gesehen wie er Jay anguckte und fast alles um sich herum vergass.  
  
Auf der Mission musste Daniel unbedingt ein paar Steintafeln mitnehmen so das jeder ein paar tragen musste, was Jay fast eingehen lies Greg hatte es mal wieder zu bunt getrieben und der 10cm lange schnitt an ihrer rechten Seite schmerzte ungemein. Die anderen sahen das sie fast am Ende war und betrachteten sie mit prüfendem Blick. Teal´c bot an ihr eine von den schweren Tafeln abzunehmen was sie aber ablehnte. Ihr stolz lies es einfach nicht zu es wäre für sie so gewesen als ob Greg gewonnen hätte sobald sie ihre Arbeit nicht wie gewohnt tun konnte. "Sanchez jetzt lassen sie Teal´c ihnen doch helfen sie gehen doch gleich ein und ich hab keinen Bock sie zurück tragen zu müssen, weil sie umgekippt sind." maulte Jack als sie immer mehr fluchte sie tat es leise sehr leise aber man konnte hören das sie fluchte selbst wenn sie auf Deutsch, ihrer Muttersprache fluchte. "Nein Sir es geht mir wirklich gut die Dinger sind bloss so verdammt beschissen zu packen!" "Captain jetzt sein sie ruhig und geben ihm eine ab!" maulte Sam jetzt weil sie auch sah das sie gleich zusammen brechen würde. "Ok, ok!" Teal´c übernahm eine und es ging ihr gleich besser, doch sie hasste sich dafür das sie so verdammt schwach war. Auf der Rampe des Stargates nahm man ihnen die Dinger dann ab und alle atmeten auf.  
  
2 Monate später ging es ihr wieder so mies Greg schien es jetzt gerne zu übertreiben. Jay´s Widerstand war fast gebrochen. Sam, Daniel ,Jack und Teal´c waren in Carters Büro und kamen auf das Thema Sanchez sie hatte sich verändert sie war viel schreckhafter als vorher und wachte immer öfters auf Missionen total Panisch auf. "Da kann doch was nicht stimmen!" bemerkte Jack als erstes und sprach somit auch die Gedanken der anderen aus. "Ihre Augen sie leuchten schon lange nicht mehr so wie vorher. Ihr stolz scheint fast gebrochen zu sein sie gibt immer weniger von sich sie zieht sich immer mehr in sich zurück!" bemerkte Teal´c und erntete verwunderte Blicke von den andern. "Ich werde noch mal versuchen mit ihr zureden so kann das nicht weiter gehen! Sie geht sonst noch daran zu Grunde." entschied Sam. "Wer geht zu Grunde? Und Woran?" fragte Jay plötzlich von der Tür. "Sie! Sie ziehen sich immer mehr zurück und werden immer Panischer!" antwortete Jack und die anderen nickten. Jay wurde plötzlich schwindelig sie hielt sich an der Tür fest versuchte nicht umzukippen, aber sie tat es, sie hatte kaum noch Kraft . sie hatte in den letzten tagen kaum noch was gegessen und fast gar nicht geschlafen. Teal´c fing sie auf und sie brachten sie sofort zu Janet.  
  
2 Stunden später wurde sie wieder wach. Die anderen sassen bei ihr unter ihnen war auch Janet. Janet checkte sofort ihre Reaktionsfähigkeit alles war normal. "So und jetzt raus mit der Sprache warum haben sie so viele Schnittverletzungen am ganzen Körper?!" zeterte Jack sofort da Janet ihnen von den wunden berichtet hatte. "Ich bin durchs Fenster geflogen, weil ich Idiot im dunkeln die letzte stufe vor der Haustür vergessen hatte." fauchte sie zurück und wartete darauf endlich gehen zu dürfen. "Das glaubt ihnen doch kein Mensch und weswegen haben sie dann nichts gesagt wenn es so wäre?!" fauchte Janet. "Na, weil mir keiner geglaubt hätte und weil es bloß ein paar kleine Kratzer sind." Sie wusste das sie nicht mehr lange so ruhig bleiben würde sie war wütend auf sich, weil sie so dumm war uns umgekippt war und jetzt musste sie alles erzählen wenn nicht langsam ein Wunder geschehen würde. Teal´c sah die Verzweiflung und Wut in ihren Augen. Er würde dies ihr am liebsten irgendwie ersparen aber interessieren würde es ihn trotzdem was los ist. "So so ein paar kleine Kratzer sie sehen aus als hätte man sie mit einem Messer martretiert. Sam riss die Augen auf und fing an zu zittern sie versuchte es ab zu stellen aber es gelang ihr nicht ganz. Jay´s Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Verdammt warum bin ich so Blöd ich hätte sterben sollen als ich die Chance hatte. Das reicht ich lasse mich scheiden jetzt hat er es geschafft er hat mein leben zerstört! dachte Jay und suchte die richtigen Worte. "Ok. Ihr habt gewonnen, aber es ist vorbei ich hätte es schon viel Früher tun sollen. Ich lasse mich jetzt Scheiden es reicht mir jetzt endgültig." antwortete jay ruhig ,nur leider hatte sie es in deutsch gesagt was ihr gar nicht aufgefallen war. "Könnten sie das jetzt mal wiederholen aber in einer Sprache die wir verstehen?!" fauchte Jack jetzt wieder. "Ach schon gut es war gar nicht für sie gedacht ich hab nur laut gedacht! Ich werde ihnen alles erklären, aber nicht heute ich muss erst noch was erledigen." antwortete sie jetzt ganz ruhig und hoffte das sie es schlucken würden. "Na gut, aber sie müssen mir versprechen die Wahrheit zu sagen wenn sie getan haben was sie müssen!" antwortete Teal´c jetzt um den anderen klar zu machen das sie nicht bereit war es zu sagen. "Ich verspreche es ihnen und ich werde alles tun um Ihr vertrauen wieder zu erlangen!" antwortete sie ihm dankbar wenigstens er hatte es begriffen. "Na gut wir werden sie jetzt in Ruhe lassen, sie können auch nach Hause, aber versprechen sie mir das sie sich ausruhen und keine Kamikaze Aktionen zu starten." antwortete Janet jetzt. "Ok. Danke. Und Entschuldigung das ich so rum gefaucht hab." "Schon ok! Es war ja auch meine Schuld schließlich hab ich angefangen rum zu fauchen." Sagte Jack legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm und ging. In seinem Blick sah sie das er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte. Die anderen gingen ebenfalls.  
  
Sam hatte sich langsam beruhigt als sie nachdem Gespräch mit Jay in der Kantine sassen. Sie fühlte schlecht doch wollte sie es keinem sagen sie wusste was mit Jay los war. Janets Satz hatte ihr die Augen geöffnet denn so hatte Sam sich auch verhalten als Jonas Hanson sie so martretiert hatte.  
  
Nachdem Jay bereits 3Stunden weg war war Sam sich nicht mehr so sicher das es gut war nichts gesagt zu haben. sie hatte Angst um Jay denn sie wusste was passieren konnte wenn ihre Vermutungen richtig waren. Teal´c konnte sich auch nicht beruhigen er hatte ebenfalls Angst um Jay. Er musste zu ihr aber wie er konnte ja nicht einfach abhauen. Er sammelte die anderen zusammen. "Teal´c was ist los? Was willst du von uns? Fragte Jack der sich echte Sorgen um einen seiner besten Freunde machte, denn so hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen. Er war nervös und unkonzentriert. "Ich bitte euch nur ungern darum aber ich mache mir Sorgen um Captain Sanchez. Ich glaube das sie in grosser Gefahr schwebt. Die anderen waren Sprachlos sie hätten nie gedacht solch eine Sorge in seiner Stimme und in seinem Blick zu sehen. "Teal´c hat recht ich glaube auch das sie in Gefahr ist ." stimmte Sam ihm zu. "Ok ich weis zwar nicht was los ist, aber wenn ihr euch solche Sorgen macht fahren wir natürlich zu ihr. Allerdings weiß ich nicht wo sie wohnt einer von euch vielleicht?" "Ja ich weis es ich hab sie mal abgeholt als ihr Wagen kaputt war." Antwortete Daniel. "Gut zieht euch um in 20 min oben!" sagte Jack und ging zum General um ihm zu sagen das sie Teal´c mitnahmen.  
  
20 min später fuhren sie los. Sam´s Zustand verschlechterte sich von Minute zu Minute doch keiner bekam es mit da sie zu angestrengt nachdachten was falsch laufen könnte. Jack fuhr Daniel hinter her so konnte er nicht sehen das sie immer mehr zitterte.  
  
30 Minuten später kamen sie an. Sie stiegen aus und gingen zur Tür.  
  
Als Jay wieder zu bewusstsein kam Tat ihr alles weh. Greg hatte sie ans Bett gefesselt gehabt und sie geschlagen sie sah das er auch wieder mit dem Messer an ihr hantiert hatte. Sie war am Ende sie sehnte sich jetzt nur nach zwei starke schwarze liebevolle Arme die sie aus dieser Hölle tragen würden. Teal´c hätte so etwas nie getan. Ich wünschte er wäre jetzt hier und würde mich hier raus holen! Ich kann nicht mehr, ich gebe auf , ich habe nicht mehr die Kraft um mich zu wehren! Dachte sie und kauerte sich im Bett zusammen, Greg hatte sie wieder los gemacht er wusste das sie zu schwach war um jetzt abzuhauen. Plötzlich klingelte es sie stand auf was sehr schmerzhaft war mit einem Bettlaken bekleidet ging sie in den Flur und hörte die Stimmen von Greg, Jack und Daniel. Das kann nicht sein warum sind sie hier? Um mich zu retten? Dann ist Teal´c bestimmt auch hier! Sie sah um die Ecke und sah sie, sie waren alle hier Sam, Jack, Teal´c und Daniel. "Wo ist der Captain? Ich muss mit ihr Sprechen es ist dringend!" wetterte Jack. "Sie schläft sie können jetzt nicht zu ihr!" antwortete Greg. Jay hörte das er Böse wurde. Denn diesmal hatte er keine Rücksicht auf ihr Gesicht genommen, sie hatte ein nettes blaues Auge. "Greg schon gut ich bin wach!" rief sie doch ihre Stimme war kaum zu hören. Sie blieb trotzdem in Deckung hinter der Ecke. "Kommen sie her ich will sie sehen!" rief Jack. "Nein Jay bleib da wo du bist!" schrie Greg. Jay überlegte doch dann entschied sie, sie würden sie sofort hier raus holen. Weg von Greg sie würden nicht zulassen das er ihr noch etwas antun würde. Sie trat raus in das Blickfeld der anderen und ging die Treppe runter, das Bettlaken hatte sie so geknotet das es wie ein Kleid lag. Sie ging sehr langsam da es schmerzte. "Oh mein Gott!" mehr brachte Jack nicht raus. Sam rannte raus sie brauchte frische Luft. "Verdammt Jay hast du es immer noch nicht gelernt wenn ich sage nein heisst das auch nein! Du hast mir zu gehorchen!" schrie Greg sie an sie zuckte zusammen als er im begriff war sie zu schlagen aber da war Teal´c da und riss ihn zurück im gleichen Moment schlug Daniel zu. Jack merckte das Sam weg war und rannte ihr hinterher. Teal´c umschlang sie mit seinen Armen und sie hielt sich an ihm fest. Dann hob er sie hoch und ging raus. Daniel war nicht mehr zu bremsen. "Du lässt sie jetzt in Ruhe erwischen wir dich noch einmal in ihrer Nähe bringen wir dich um! Jetzt packst du deine Sachen und Übermorgen bist du weg! Sonst hält er sich nicht zurück! Brüllte Daniel ihn an und deutete auf Teal´c als er mit Jay das Haus verliess. Daniel schlug noch einmal zu und ging Teal´c nach. "Ich hole Janet sie müsste Zuhause sein! Fahrt ihr zu Jack! Sagte er zu Teal´c ruhig und beherrscht und stieg in sein Auto.  
  
Sam musste raus sie konnte Jay´s Anblick nicht ertragen so hatte sie ausgesehen als sie Jonas sagte das es aus ist. "Sam was ist los? Was hast du?" fragte Jack sie und merckte erst da das er sie geduzt hatte. Sam drehte sich um sie weinte. Er konnte nicht anderes tun als sie zu umarmen.  
  
Teal´c trug Jay zu Jack der Sam immer noch im Arm hatte. "Wir sollten Fahren!" Jack nickte und sah Sam fragend an, sie nickte auch. Sie stiegen ins Auto. "Wohin ist Daniel verschwunden?" "Er holt Janet er sagte wir sollen zu dir fahren." antwortete Teal´c und hielt Jay immer noch fest im Arm. Jack fuhr los.  
  
20 Minuten später stiegen sie aus und gingen in Jack´s Haus. "Komm Teal´c bring sie hoch in mein Bett. Janet und Daniel müssten auch gleich kommen." Sie gingen hoch Teal´c legte sie auf das Bett. Jack ging runter zu Sam und kochte Kaffe. Als Teal´c wieder runter gehen wollte hielt jay ihn am Handgelenk fest. "Bitte bleib hier lass mich nicht alleine!" bettelte sie. Teal´c setzte sich aufs Bett und hielt ihre Hand fest. "Schon gut ich bleibe bei dir solange du willst." Sagte er sanft und streichelte ihre Hand. "Danke! Woher wusstet ihr das was schief lief?" "Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht und da habe ich die anderen gebeten mich zu dir zubringen. Major Carter machte sich ebenfalls Sorgen um dich da sind wir alle gefahren." "Du hast dir sorgen um mich gemacht?" fragte sie sanft. Und hoffte das er genauso für sie empfand wie sie für ihn denn ihr war klar geworden das sie ihn liebte. "Ja das habe ich, weil ich dich liebe." Antwortete Teal´c und machte sich auf eine ohrfeige oder Gebrüll gefasst. Doch es kam nichts sie setzte sich auf und küsste ihn. Man schmeckt dieser Mann gut ich würde ihn jetzt am liebsten vernaschen! Dachte Jay wärend ihre Zungen mit einander spielten. Ich glaubs nicht ich küsse sie sie hat mich nicht angeschrien. Wie gerne würde ich jetzt noch andere dinge mit ihr machen doch das hat Zeit bis sie wieder Gesund ist. "Au!" fluchte sie leise nachdem Kuss. "Alle ok?" fragte er besorgt. "Sei ruhig und küss mich!" hauchte sie und küsste ihn wieder. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss.  
  
Unten zur selben Zeit:  
  
"Sam was ist los? Bitte sag es mir:" flehte Jack besorgt und setzte sich neben sie. "Es ist so dumm ich dachte ich sei darüber hinweg aber als ich Jay sah erinnerte mich alles an Jonas Henson. Ich habe es dir nie gesagt er hat mich ebenfalls geschlagen und ich sah genauso aus als ich ihm sagte es ist aus." "Oh Sam komm her!" flüsterte Jack und zog sie in seine Arme. Er hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt um sie spüren zu lassen das sie in Sicherheit war.  
  
Es klingelte Jack stand auf und öffnete Janet und Daniel die Tür. "Wo ist sie?" "Oben. Ich bring sie hoch Teal´c ist bei ihr." antwortete er und führte sie hoch. Jay und Teal´c sassen immer noch vertieft in ihren Kuss und bekamen erst mit das sie nicht mehr alleine waren als Jack sich laut räusperte. "Häh?" gab Jay dumm von sich als Teal´c den Kuss beendete und guckte Janet und Jack verträumt an. "Na so schlecht kann es dir ja nicht gehen!" stellte Janet lächelnd fest. "Jetzt nicht mehr!" lächelte sie zurück. "So Jungs Raus hier!" scheuchte Janet die zwei Männer raus und wandte sich an Jay. Jack und Teal´c ( der ebenfalls ein verträumtes lächeln auf den Lippen hatte) gingen runter und setzten sich zu Sam und Daniel. "Was grinst du denn so vor dich hin?" fragte Dani und guckte Teal´c schief an. "Der hat allen Grund zum grinsen! Als Janet und ich ins Zimmer kamen waren die beiden am knutschen!" antwortete Jack für Teal´c der sich grinsend zurück lehnte. "Ok das verstehe ich! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" grinste Daniel Teal´c jetzt an. "Danke! Solltest dich auch langsam trauen Janet zu küssen!" erwiderte er und guckte in Daniels verblüfftes Gesicht. "Teal´c hat recht! Trau dich endlich!" lächelte Sam. "Aber wie kommt ihr denn jetzt da drauf?" "Daniel es laufen wetten im ganzen Center wann ihr es endlich schafft!" stöhnte Jack genervt über Daniels Begriffsstutzigkeit. "Komm über euch laufen die doch auch!" erwiderte Daniel mit einem grinsen. "Tja wenn da nicht die regeln wären!" murmelte Jack. Hat er das wirklich gesagt? Meint er etwa das ihn nur die Regeln stören liebt er mich etwa auch? fragte Sam sich verwundert. "Jack haben sie etwas zum anziehen hier für Jay?" rief Janet von oben. "Ja kleinen Moment!" rief er zurück und ging hoch. Etwas später kamen Janet, Jack und Jay runter. Jay hatte ein T-Shirt und eine Boxershorts von Jack an. Jack verschwand direkt in der Küche und kam mit einem Eisbeutel zurück. Jay plazierte ihn direkt auf ihrem Auge was immer mehr anschwoll. "Also ich könnte jetzt einen Drink vertragen!" "Au ja! Ich auch!" kam es von jedem im Raum. "Ok kommt sofort!" rief Jack und verschwand wider in der Küche. "Daniel ich muss sagen sie haben nen guten Schwinger drauf!" lächelte Jay.  
  
"Wie kommen sie denn jetzt da drauf?" fragte Sam. "Tja unser guter Daniel hat meinem Arsch von Mann einen verpasst das der erst mal Sterne sah.!" "Uhh! Daniel! Ich wusste gar nicht das sie so gut zu schlagen können!" rief Janet die neben Daniel sass und betastete seine Oberarme. Also ich würde ja gerne wissen wie es ist von ihnen umschlungen zu werden! Dachte Janet und grinste. "So hier sind die Drinks!" kam Jack und verteilte die Gläser mit dem Whisky auf dem Tisch. "Teal´c für dich hab ich jetzt auch einen mitgebracht!" redete er weiter. "Danke!" sagte Teal´c und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. "Hey warte doch mal!" rief Jay und Teal´c setzte sofort das Glas wieder ab. "Also ich wollte einen Tost auf meine Lebensretter aufbringen. Und sagen Danke Leute!!!" Alle stießen an und Tranken die Gläser aus. Dann packte Teal´c Jay an der Hüfte da sie immer noch stand und zog sie runter zu sich und küsste sie. Alle guckten beide Sprachlos an schließlich war keiner von ihnen von Teal´c solche Gefühlsausbrüche gewohnt. Als sich die beiden wegen Atemnot trennten nuschelte Jay verträumt: "Überfall!" Teal´c grinste sie nur an. "Wo wir gerade so intim sind wie wär's mit dem du Leute?" rief Jack. "Da bin ich auch für!" rief Sam und alle stimmten zu.  
  
3 Stunden und 4 weitere Flaschen Whisky später als alle sehr betrunken waren klingelte das Telefon. "Ja?" fragte Jack. "Hier Hammond ich wollte ihnen nur sagen das die Besprechung morgen erst um 1300 stattfindet." Meldete Hammond sich. "Ja danke Sir! Ich werd's den anderen gleich sagen!" "Ach die sind alle bei ihnen bei keinem ging bisher einer ran." "Ja Sirr die sind alle ausnahmslos hier plus Doc. Fraiser." "Ach so! Sie hören sich so komisch an gibt es etwas zu feiern bei ihnen?" "Eigentlich nicht aber das werden wir ihnen später erklären!" "Wenn wir wieder nüchtern sind!" rief Jay von hinten und erntete einen bösen Blick von Jack. "Wenn das Sanchez ist dann soll sie nach hause fahren sie sollte sich schonen!" meckerte Hammond wieder. "Sie bleibt besser hier! Glauben sie mir!" antwortete Jack und der General stutzte. "Ok dann noch einen schönen Abend!" sagte Hammond und legte auf. "Was hat er gesagt?" fragte Sam sofort. "Die Besprechung Morgen ist verschoben worden." "Na dann!" nach einer weiteren halben Stunde: "Also wie arrangieren wir denn jetzt die Schlafplätze?" fragte Jack und deutete auf Janet die langsam aber sicher neben Daniel einschlief. "Na Teal´c und Jay eins und Janet und Daniel eins dann bleiben doch nur wir zwei über!" rief Sam mit einem frechen Grinsen. "Wie kommst du denn jetzt da drauf?" fragte Dani verdutzt. "Tja willst du etwa Janet das Kopfkissen klauen?" fragte Jay und grinste ihn an. Janet schlief gerade und ihr Kopf lag auf Dani´s Schulter. "Aber sie wäre damit bestimmt nicht einverstanden!" entgegnete Dani. "Damit bin ich voll und ganz einverstanden!" grinste Janet jetzt. "Wirklich?" fragte Dani unsicher. "Manche Menschen muss man echt zu ihrem Glück zwingen!" rief Teal´c jetzt. "Da gebe ich dir recht!" rief Jack jetzt wieder. "Das sagt gerade der Richtige!" stöhnte Dani genervt. "Du weißt genau das die Regeln im weg stehen!" fauchte Jack jetzt genervt. "Also wirklich! Jetzt vergess doch mal die Regeln! Das mit dem General klär ich schon für euch!" rief Jay und guckte Jack jetzt mit einem funkeln in den Augen an was rief Mach jetzt und sie küss endlich. "Und wie willst du das bitte machen?!" fauchte Jack und hoffte inständig das es Hoffnung gibt. "Lass mich nur machen! Denn ihr geht noch zu Grunde wenn ihr jetzt nicht endlich zu euren Gefühlen steht!" entgegnete Jay beruhigend und besorgt. "Na wenn das so ist!" grinste Jack und funkelte Sam an. "Dürfte ich dich mal unter vier Augen sprechen?" fragte Sam. "Selbst verständlich!" entgegnete Jack ihr und grinste sie an. Beide gingen in den Garten.  
  
"Jack meinst du es ernst? Würdest du die Regeln brechen um mit mir zusammen zu sein? Fragte Sam ängstlich. "Sam! Ich würde alles für dich tun! Ich liebe dich!" er erwartete jetzt alles andere ausser das was jetzt kam. Statt zu antworten küsste sie in ängstlich jeder Zeit darauf gefasst weg gestoßen zu werden. Doch er küsste sie zurück beide fühlten sich wie im 7. Himmel. Sie öffnete den Mund um ihm den Zugang zu ihrem Mund zu öffnen als sich ihre Zungen berührten zuckten kleine Blitze in ihrem Körper hin und her. Wegen Sauerstoffmangel mussten sie den Kuss beenden. "Wow!" stellte Jack fest und zog sie noch näher an sich heran so als ob er sie nie wieder los lassen wolle. "Jack ich liebe dich auch!" flüsterte Sam und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust ihre Finger kraulten ihm den Nacken. Seine Hände wanderten hoch zu ihrem Kopf und spielten mit ihrem Blonden haaren.  
  
Janet konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen Daniel zu küssen als er Jack und Sam nach starrte. Er zog sie ganz nah an sich heran und erwiderte ihren Kuss. Jay und Teal´c bekamen es nicht mit denn sie knutschten wieder rum. Als es plötzlich klingelte. Jay riss sich los und stand auf. "Ich geh schon Jack ist ja beschäftigt!" An der Tür stand der General. "General! Schön sie zu sehen!" rief sie etwas lauter um den anderen klar zu machen sie sollen Jack und Sam ranschaffen. Teal´c begriff es und ging schnell in den Garten. "Jack Sam schnell der General ist da!" rief er ihnen zu sie lösten sich widerwillig aus ihrem Kuss und gingen ihm hinter her. "Captain! Wie sehen sie denn aus? Was ist passiert?" fragte er besorgt als er sie sah. "Ach das ist nichts! Das war bloss mein Mann." Entgegnete sie trocken als sei da nichts bei und führte ihn zu den anderen. Jack und Sam sassen wieder da wo sie vorher sassen und es war als sei nie etwas mit ihnen Gewesen. "Hallo General!" rief Jack. Und die anderen begrüssten ihn auch. "Was machen sie den so spät noch hier?" fragte Jay und suchte sich einen Platz denn auf Teal´c schoß in der Gegenwart des Generals zu sitzen war ihr nu doch ein wenig zu riskant. "Die Aussauge des Colonels es sei wirklich besser das sie nicht nach hause fahren hat mich doch etwas stutzig gemacht. Und jetzt will ich wissen was los ist denn so sahen sie heute Morgen nicht aus!" "Ach General das war bloß mein Mann wie immer! Er ist mal besonders ausgetickt als ich ihm sagte das es mir reicht das ich die Scheidung will!" antwortete Jay und der General guckte sie erschrocken und verwundert an. "Und das nehmen sie so locker hin?" "General irgendwann gewöhnt man sich daran das, das Leben manchmal echt Schrott ist! Und heulen bringt auch nichts ersten: ich konnte es noch nie, zweitens: was geschehen ist, ist geschehen daran kann man halt nichts ändern!" "Ich gebe ihnen ja recht aber das kann doch nicht normal sein das man sowas so einfach hin nimmt." "General! Mein Leben war nie wirklich lebenswert ich hab mich halt getäuscht das es zu ende wäre wenn ich von vorne anfange als ich hier nach Amerika zog." "Wo wir gerade bei deinem Leben sind wir wissen eigentlich gar nichts über dich! Wir wussten ja auch nicht das du verheiratet bist!" wand Jack jetzt ein. " Wenn sie so wollen kann ich ihnen mein leben schildern. Ich weis nicht wer mein Vater ist, meine Mutter war 17 als sie mich bekommen hat. Nach der 2 Vergewaltigung bin ich dann hier her gezogen und ging zur Air Force Akademie. Vor 3 Jahren lernte ich dann Gregg kennen und vor 2 Jahren haben wir geheiratet. Als ich hier her versetzt wurde fing er mit dem scheiß an. So das war die kurz Fassung. Noch fragen?" antwortete Jay und guckte in die mitleidvollen Augen der Anwesenden. "Wow! Was für ein Leben!" meldete sich Jack der seine Stimme als erstes wieder fand. "Und da sind sie so normal geblieben?! Jeder andere hätte längst Selbstmord begangen!" stimmte Hammond ein und die anderen nickten. "Tja hab nen dickes Fell! Allerdings hätte ich heute fast aufgegeben." gab Jay als Antwort und fühlt sich in ihrer Haut unter den Blicken der anderen unwohl. Hammond bemerkte es und sah auf die Uhr und ihm fiel ein das er nach hause musste. "So tut mir leid aber ich muss wieder gehen! Und in Anbetracht des zustand von ihnen hat SG-1 3 Tage frei! Doc sie kann ich leider nicht entbehren sie müssen Montag wieder auf der Krankenstation erscheinen!" verabschiedete sich Hammond und ging.  
  
So um 2:30 verschwanden alle im Bett.  
  
Sam und Jack hatten die Tür kaum geschlossen da fielen sie auch schon übereinander her. Sie küssten sich wild und verlangend beiden war klar das heute ihre geheimsten wünsche in Erfüllung gehen würden. Jack zog ihr langsam die Bluse aus ohne aufzuhören sie immer wieder zu küssen. Er liebkoste jeden freigelegten cm ihrer Haut Sam stöhnte leise und erregt auf. Heute Nacht werde ich endlich wissen wie sich meine Träume in Wirklichkeit anfühlen. Ich liebe ihn so sehr! Und er fühlt sich so unglaublich gut an. Sam´s Wahrnehmungskraft beschränkte sich nur noch auf Jack. Er konnte seine Augen keine Millisekunde von ihrem Körper und ihren Augen reissen. Ihr blosser Anblick erregte ihn so sehr das seine Erregung schmerzhaft gegen den Stoff drückte. Sam erlöste ihn von seiner Qual sie zog ihm die Jeans und die Boxer gekonnt aus nachdem sie ihn auf das Bett gedrückt hatte. Jack öffnete mit seinen Lippen ihre Hose und befreite sie von dieser lästigen Plage. Sie lagen nun neben einander auf seinem Bett und streichelten sich gegenseitig am ganzen Körper. Nun drehte Jack sie auf den Rücken und hinter liess eine feuchte Spur vom Hals ab bis zu ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle, sie bog sich einer Zunge entgegen wollte ihn überall spüren Er brachte sie zum Orgasmus. Sam dachte sie würde innerlich verbrennen jede Faser ihres Körpers schien in Flammen zu stehen, aber es tat nicht weh, war einfach nur geil. Als sich ihr Atem wieder beruhigte flüsterte sie ihm erregt zu:" Jack bitte ich will dich in mir spüren!" Das liess er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Langsam, so langsam das es Sam fast wahnsinnig machte, drang er in sie ein. Jack dachte es würde ihm den Penis verbrennen so heiß war sie, sie war eng und doch nahm sie ihn ganz in sich auf. Nach ein paar Stößen lies er seine Hand zu ihrem, Kitzler wandern und brachte sie auf gleiche Höhe, nach ein paar weiteren Stößen überkam beide die Welle des Orgasmuses.  
  
Daniel trug die schlafende Janet hoch ins Bett und zog ihr die Schuhe aus. Als Dani sich neben sie legte um zu schlafen zog sie ihn an sich und küsste ihn verlangend. Diese Frau macht mich wahnsinnig! Sie ist wohl doch nicht so müde wie ich dachte. Janet war in Wirklichkeit hellwach, ihr Körper kribbelte überall als Dani sich neben sie legte. Daniels Hand schlich sich unter ihre Bluse und liebkoste ihre Brüste durch den seidigen Stoff ihres BHs. Ihre Hand fuhr seinen Bauch auf und ab und fuhr die Linien seines Bauchnabels nach. Jetzt öffnete er ihre Bluse und ihren BH und seine Hand zwirbelte ihre steifen Nippel. Dani junior würde auch immer größer und Janet wurde immer ungeduldiger auf den Moment an dem er sich endlich in ihr versenken würde. Ungeduldig öffnete sie ihre Hose und schmiss sie einfach in die nächste Ecke. Dann entledigte sie sich ihres Tangas und zog Daniel die Boxer aus. Daniel beobachtete sie und wusste nicht wie ihm geschah als Janet sich auf ihn setzte und ihn in sich aufnahm, er stöhnt vor Erregung auf. "Du bist unglaublich!" stöhnte er mehr als das er es sagte. Sie grinste ihn nur an und lies ihr Becken kreisen. Diese kleine Frau geht aber ran! Die macht mich verdammt nochmal wahnsinnig wenn sie nicht schneller wird! Dani grinste als diese Gedanken ihm durch den Kopf flogen. "Was grinst du denn so?" fragte Janet und hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne. "Ach nix was du nicht schon weißt! Du machst mich wahnsinnig!" grinste er weiter und dreht sich so das sie jetzt unter ihm lag und er das Tempo angab. "Hey! Du hmmmmm..." entfuhr es ihr als er sich in ihr bewegte während seine Lippen zu ihren Brüsten wanderten. Beide konnten kaum fassen was sie da taten sie hatte es sich schon lange danach gesehnt aber sich nie getraut eindeutige Signale zu senden. Als die Welle des Orgasmuses sie überrollte hielten sich beide wie ertrinkende aneinander fest.  
  
Teal´c stützte Jay auf dem Weg nach oben, als sie die Tür schlossen küsste Teal´c sie. "Teal´c. Ich würde ja jetzt gerne mit dir schlafen aber ich glaube das ich doch ein wenig zu schwach dazu bin kannst du das verstehen?" Jay hatte Angst er würde sie jetzt einfach aufs Bett schmeißen und wie Gregg es tun würde sich einfach holen was er wollte. "Jay ich werde solange warten bis du bereit dazu bist. Das verspreche ich dir!" flüsterte er ihr es ins Ohr und sah ihr jetzt tief in die Augen. Sie umarmte ihn einfach und dirigierte ihn auf das Bett. "Ich liebe dich! Und ich bin dir dafür so dankbar! Aber das heißt nicht das wir trotzdem keinen Spass heute Nacht noch haben können!" grinste sie und zog ihm das T-Shirt aus. "Ich liebe dich doch auch und wieso sollte ich nicht warten sonst macht es doch keinen Spass!" grinste er zurück und überlies ihr die Kontrolle über ihn. Etwas später schliefen beide glücklich Arm in Arm ein. Wie alle anderen im Haus. Alle waren glücklicher denn je.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht hatte Jay wieder ihren Alptraum nur diesmal war es schlimmer sie schrie zwar nicht auf aber als sie endlich erwachte aber sie konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten und begann zu weinen. Dies weckte Teal´c er setzte sich auf da sie auch sass und zog sie ansich sich schlang direkt einen Arm um ihn und weinte sich an seiner Schulter aus.  
  
Am nächsten morgen wachte Jay als erstes auf sie ging runter um Teal´c schlafen zu lassen sie wollte ihn nicht wecken. Ihr Kopf dröhnte War wohl doch ein bisschen zu viel Whisky! Dachte sie so bei sich und wandelte die Treppe runter. Sie kochte Kaffe. Etwas später sass sie gehüllt in Teal´cs Hemd was ihr ein paar Nummern zu gross war mit einer Tasse Kaffe am Küchentisch und dachte nach. Janet näherte sich ihr sie trug Dani´s Hemd was ihr bis zu denn knien reichte. "Morgen! Na gut geschlafen?" fragte sie und Jay erschreckte sich so das sie fast den heissen Kaffe über sich vergoss was zum Glück nicht passierte. "Morgen ja hab ich und du?" antwortete sie als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. "Ich hab so gut wie nie geschlafen!" grinste sie überglücklich und holte sich einen Kaffe. "Das glaub ich dir auf anhieb! Dani is ja auch nen ganz lieber obwohl ich gestern fast angst vor ihm gekriegt hab. Sowie der Gregg angeschrien hat." "Ja Dani is ein ganz lieber. Aber is der gestern so ausgerastet?" "Ich hab ihn noch sie so wütend gesehen. Ok ich kenn ihn auch gerade mal ein dreiviertel Jahr." "Wow! Und Teal´c is auch ein ganz netter er würde nie so ein scheiß bauen wie dein Mann." "Ich weiß! Er ist der erste Mann den ich habe der nicht so ein Spinner ist." "Echt!? Du arme! Mein Mann war auch so ein Arsch." Sie unterhielten sich noch etwas bevor Janet entschloss sich wieder zu Dani zu legen ihr Kopf dröhnte wie bekloppt. Jay hörte etwas später wie jemand auf die Toilette rannte um sich wahrscheinlich zu übergeben. Jay machte einen Tee und ging hoch sie wartete mit der Tasse neben dem Bad. Sie stand immer noch da als Jack aus dem Schlafzimmer kam. "Was machst du denn hier?" "Ich warte auf das arme etwas was sich gerade die Seele aus dem Leib kotzt." "Verstehe war auch gestern ein wenig viel!" "Jepp! Allerdings mein Kopf dröhnt nur halb so wie Janets." Jack grinste und ging runter. Teal´c erschien etwas später aus dem Badezimmer. "Komm Schatz! Leg dich hin! Das hier wird deinen Magen etwas beruhigen!" Er folgte ihr und legte sich wieder hin. "Scheussliches Zeug was ihr da trinkt!" lächelte er als er einen Schluck Tee nahm, meinte aber den Whisky. "Da geb ich dir recht aber wir sind sowas besser gewöhnt als du!" grinste sie zurück und legte sich zu ihm ins Bett. Er umarmte sie und sie blieb in seinem Arm liegen sie kuschelten sich aneinander. Jack klopfte an. "Komm rein!" antwortete Jay. "Alles ok Teal´c?" "Ja ja ich hab ja meine kleine hier!" grinste er und drückte Jay noch ein Stück näher an ihn. "Ich hätte dich warnen sollen du trinkst ja sonst nie was." Entschuldigte sich Jack. "Lass es ich war in meinem Leben schon oft Tel´naf!" grinste Teal´c wieder. "Endlich taust du auf und zeigst den wahren Teal´c." stellte Sam fest und knuddelte sich an Jack. "Genau! Sam hat recht wieso hast du solange gewartet?" wollte Jack jetzt wissen und küsste Sam auf die Stirn. "Keine Ahnung!" "Geht wieder ins Bett ihr seht noch ziemlich müde aus!" stellte Jay fest und die beiden nickten und verschwanden wieder im Bett. "Geht's deine Magen wieder besser?" "Jepp! Du bist auch die beste Medizin!" "Danke! Ich geh runter und mach dir noch eine Tasse! Und trink meinen Kaffe der jetzt bestimmt kalt ist!" Teal´c nickte nur und gab sie frei um aufstehen zu können.  
  
Unten sah Jay das jemand an die Tür kam sie öffnete sofort damit die Klingel nicht die anderen weckte, aber das hätte sie nicht tun sollen. Gregg stand vor ihr und schon schoss seine Hand auf ihren Hals zu um sie am schreien zu hindern. "Überrascht? Dachtest wohl das ich dich so einfach gehen lasse! Da hast du dich geschnitten!" fauchte er und drückte sie an die Wand. "Lass mich! Verschwinde! Krächzte sie unter grösster Anstrengung. "Nix da! Du bist meine Frau also hast du bei mir zu bleiben!" fauchte er weiter. Er drückte immer fester zu alles verschwamm in ihren Augen. Sie war kurz davor das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. "Hör auf es ist vorbei! Verschwinde und lass mich in Ruhe." "Nein! Sag das du mit mir kommst!" Jay schüttelte nur den Kopf ihr fehlte die Luft zum Atmen. Plötzlich hörten beide das jemand die Treppe runter kam. "Scheiße!" fauchte Gregg wieder und verschwand Jay war schon bewusstlos und glitt die Wand hinunter. Jack kam runter und sah Jay bewusstlos im Flur sitzen er rannte zu ihr hin.  
  
"Jay! Komm schon werd wach!" er schüttelte sie aber sie blieb bewusstlos. Jack hob sie hoch und legte sie auf die Couch, dann rannte er hoch und klopfte bei Janet und Dani an er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort sondern riss die Tür auf. Dani schlief noch er war nackt und knuddelte sich an Janet an. Janet riss die Augen auf. "Was ist?" "Schnell Jay ist bewusstlos!" Janet stand sofort auf zog sich noch schnell die Boxer an die sie in der Nacht zuvor Dani ausgezogen hatte und rannte hinter her. Nach kurzer Untersuchung meinte Jen:" Sie muss gewürgt worden sein. Wie hast du sie gefunden?" "Ich kam runter da lag sie schon bewusstlos neben der Tür!" "Ihr Mann muss das gewesen sein! Teal´c oder einer von uns würde das nicht tun!" "Aber wie? Er muss uns gefolgt sein oder sowas! Na der kriegt Ärger!" "Jack ganz ruhig es ist nichts schlimmes passiert! Bring sie hoch sie wird schon erklären können was passiert ist!" Jack nickte nur Jen zu und trug Jay hoch. "Was ist los? Was hat sie?" fragte Teal´c sofort als Jack mit Jay reinkam. "Sie ist bewusstlos keine Sorge sie wird wieder!" beruhigte Jen ihn sofort. "Teal´c bleib bei ihr und kümmer dich um sie!" "Klar!" Jen und Jack verliessen den Raum und gingen runter. Dani kam irgendwann auch runter, weil Jen fehlte. Sie erklärten ihm was passiert war und er war sofort auf 180.  
  
Jay öffnete die Augen und sah direkt in Teal´cs warme braune Augen. "Alles ok du hast uns vielleicht einen schock eingejagt !" "Sorry! Wollt ich nit glaub mir!" Jay klang immer noch furchtbar ihre Stimme war nur ein krächzen. "Schon gut wissen wir ja. Aber was ist passiert?" "Gregg war das er hat mir die Luft abgewürgt. Ich hätte ja geschrien aber das konnte ich nicht mehr. Er glaubt doch tatsächlich ich komme zu ihm zurück!" "Och Jay Schatz! Ich lass dich nicht mehr aus den Augen und wenn er mir begegnet ist er dran." Teal´c nahm sie in den Arm. "Schatz ist schon ok ich bin ja zum Glück jetzt bei dir und die anderen werden auch jetzt ganz besonders aufpassen." "Hast ja recht!" beide küssten sich wieder. "Komm Schatz! Gehen wir runter ich brauch nen starken Kaffe damit meine Stimme zurück kommt." Beide gingen runter wo inzwischen auch Sam war. "Na alles ok?" fragte Jack sofort. "Jepp! Hab ja Teal´c. Und bevor einer fragt es war Gregg. Ja ich hätte was gesagt wenn ich gekonnt hätte aber er hat mir die Luft abgeschnitten." Ratterte Jay runter und beantwortete sofort alles ausstehenden fragen. "Dir scheint es ja gut zu gehen!" "Si eigentlich ja schliesslich hab ich die besten freunde die man haben kann um mich!" "Danke!" riefen alle gleichzeitig über Jay´s Satz, sofort mussten alle lachen. "Und wie war die Nacht?" Jay konnte sich diese Frage nicht verkneifen. "Na was denkst du denn?" fragte Jack. "Na fantastisch? Unglaublich? Entspannend?" "Voll Treffer 100 Punkte so kann man es ausdrücken!" antwortete Sam. Ihr verträumter Blick sagte alles. Janet und Daniel nickten grinsend. "Dann is ja gut! Da hat der scheiß ja wenigstens etwas gebracht! Eigentlich müsste ich jetzt nach hause oder zur Base um Klamotten zu holen." "Das kommt nicht in frage du bleibst hier! Ich fahr mit Teal´c der ja auch noch Klamotten braucht denn ich glaube nicht das er wieder zurück will!" "Du hast recht Jack ich will nicht zurück aber Sachen könnten wir holen, wenn einer solange auf Jay aufpasst denn ich glaube nicht das Gregg aufgibt." "Ich muss aber auch nach Hause Cassi kommt in einer Stunde von einer Freundin wieder!" "Ich auch ich brauch auch neue Sachen.!" "Ok machen wir es so ich nehme die Damen mit erst bringen wir Jen nach Hause dann bring ich Sam nach hause und Jay nehme ich mit oder bleibt bei Sam." "Spacemonkey du bist richtig gut! Einverstanden?" fragte Jack und handelte sich einen sehr bösen Blick von Dani ein. "Ja!" kam es vom Rest und dann gingen sich alle anziehen. Jay fuhr mit zu Dani sie hatten ausgemacht das sich alle inklusive Cassi bei Jack 2 Stunden später treffen.  
  
2 Stunden später kamen alle an Cassi staunte nicht schlecht als alle Pärchen sich mit einem langen Kuss begrüssten besonders für Sam und Jack freute sie sich. "Das ist ja toll! Das ihr es endlich kapiert habt!" rief sie sofort. "Was meinst du?" fragte Jack verwundert. "Na das ihr endlich kapiert habt das ihr zusammen gehört!" riefen alle im Chor und lachten wieder. Jay zog sich jetzt richtig an denn die Hose die Jack ihr gegeben hatte war ein wenig zu gross. Jay beschloss zur Feier des Tages oder eher Ereignisse der letzten Nacht für alle zu kochen was den meisten gefiel den kochen war nu wirklich nicht ihre Stärke. Nach 2 weiteren Stunden lobten alle ihre Kochkünste. Cassi strahlte wie alle anderen bis über beide Ohren. Jack machte mit Sam aus das beide heute bei ihr übernachteten damit Jay und Teal´c alleine sind allerdings wollten die beiden auch alleine sein. Abends fuhren dann alle und Jay und Teal´c waren alleine. "Na Schmusebär was machen wir denn noch heute? Ich bin zu allen Schandtaten bereit!" grinste sie ihn frech an. "Keine Ahnung schlag was vor!" grinste er zurück. "Was hälst du von einem ausgiebigen Bad.?" "Au ja aber Vorsicht wenn du so weiter frech grinst kann ich mich nicht mehr zurück halten und ich überfalle dich!" "und wenn du so weiter grinst überfall ich dich!" grinste sie zurück und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. "Ich dachte du wolltest baden?!" grinste er sie an. "Dann komm!" rief sie und zog ihn hoch. Im Bad drehte sie das Wasser an und guckte ihn an. "Was ist?" "Naja ich weiß nicht ob ich mich wirklich zurück halten kann! Deine Augen sprechen Bände." "Ach ja und deine sagen glaube ich das gleiche!" "Steig du schon rein! Ich muss noch was besorgen!" und schon war sie aus dem Bad verschwunden. Er stieg in die Wanne und wartete ungeduldig auf sie. Etwas später kam sie wieder mit ein paar Kerzen. "Etwas Romantik muss schon sein wenn das so weiter geht!" grinste sie und zog sich aus im Kerzenschein denn die Kerzen hatte sie und ein paar Sekunden aufgestellt und angezündet. Sie lehnte mit dem Rücken an seiner Brust und er knabberte genüsslich an ihrem Hals. Ab und zu hörte man ein leises Schnurren von ihr als Ausdruck das es ihr sehr gefiel. Jack hatte eine grosse Whirlpoolbadewanne und so hatte sie genug Platz um sich umzudrehen und sich an ihn zu schmiegen und sanfte Küsse auf seiner Brust zu verteilen, während er ihr sanft über den Rücken fuhr. Klein Teal´c machte sich etwas später mit einem Druck auf ihrer Brust bemerkbar. "Das gefällt dir was?" hauchte sie verführerisch in sein Ohr. Er nickte nur und sah ihr in die strahlend blauen Augen. Er küsste sie und beide verfielen in einen langen und innigen Kuss der viel versprach. Sie löste sich und zog ihn aus der Wanne raus. Er krallte sich ein Badetuch und rubbelte sie ganz vorsichtig um ihr nicht weh zu tun trocken. Auch sie trocknete ihn ab beide versanken in den Augen des anderen. Nachdem er die Kerzen löschte hob er sie hoch und trug sie ins Gästezimmer wo sie auch die letzte Nacht verbracht hatten. Sie lag noch nicht ganz als das Telefon klingelte. "Verdammt! Wer auch immer das ist er stirbt!" fluchte sie und ging runter ans Telefon. "O´Neill hier Sanchez?" fragte sie und versuchte die Wut in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken was ihr nicht ganz gelang. "Hier Hammond entschuldigen sie die späte Störung aber ich würde gerne mit dem Colonel reden." Ihr herz blieb stehen wie sollte sie ihm erklären das er bei Sam war ohne beide in Teufelsküche zu bringen. "Tut mir leid Sir der ist bei Carter er hat sie nach hause gefahren und bleibt bei ihr sie sagte er sei auf der Couch eingeschlafen da hat sie gesagt das er im Gästezimmer schlafen kann." "Ach so ja dann schlafen sie gut! Und nochmals Entschuldigung für die Störung." "Ach schon gut Sir ihnen auch eine gut Nacht." Beide legten auf und Jay´s Finger flogen schon über das Telefon um die beiden zu warnen.  
  
Ein paar Meilen weiter legte ein grinsender General auf und dachte nach. Haben sie es endlich geschafft! Na dann! Zum Glück haben die beiden einen passenden Zeitpunkt getroffen. Zum Glück hab ich den Präsidenten umstimmen können! Dann lass ich sie schlafen ich hab schliesslich noch was zu tun! Der General ging zur Krankenstation um ein bestimmtes Ergebnis zu holen was jemanden Bestimmt überraschen wird.  
  
"Ja? Carter!" fauchte Sam ins Telefon. "Sorry Sam aber der General hat angerufen er wollte mit Jack sprechen. Ich hab gesagt er sei bei dir auf der Couch eingeschlafen das er jetzt in deinem Gästezimmer schläft!" "Oh! Danke Jay! Lass das Jack ich telefoniere!" fauchte sie gespielt sauer zu Jack. "Schon gut noch viel Spass ihr zwei ich werde mich jetzt Teal´c widmen." "Ja mach das! Bye!" "Bye!" das bye war nur noch gehaucht da Teal´c sich angeschlichen hatte und jetzt ihren Hals küsste. "Du kannst es wohl nicht abwarten?!" grinste sie und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Ohne dich war mir so langweilig!" hauchte er und küsste sie. Sie lies verführerisch ihre Hüfte über seine Errektion kreisen was ihm fast den Verstand raubte. "Wenn du so weiter machst schaffen wir es nicht mehr bis nach oben!" "Dann komm!" grinste sie und zog ihn mit hoch. Oben drückte sie ihn aufs Bett und lies ihn in sich hinein gleiten. Er stöhnte genüsslich auf und Jay grinste ihn an. Oh Gott! Ich muss tot und im Himmel sein! Ich glaub es nicht ich schlafe mit Teal´c den Mann den ich so liebe wie niemanden zuvor. Und es fühlt sich so gut an!!! "Ich liebe dich! Und ich wünschte diese Nacht würde nie enden!" hauchte sie in sein Ohr und küsste ihn. "Und ich liebe dich mein Schatz!" hauchte er zurück und setzte sich auf um ihre Brüste mit seinem Mund zu liebkosen. Jay stöhnte auf und lies ihren Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Eine seiner Hände beschäftigte sich mit einer Brust während die andere von seiner Zunge liebkost wurde mit der anderen Hand hielt er sie fest da sie fast Rückwärts kippte. "Warte! Legen wir uns anders hin bevor du noch runter fällst!" Sie legten sich hin ohne sich von einander zu lösen sie unten er oben. "Du machst mich wahnsinnig! Du bist so gut hmmmmm!" stöhnte sie und bog sich ihm entgegen. "Das kann ich von dir aber auch sagen!" grinste er zurück und küsste sie verlangend und doch zärtlich. Er stieß tief in sie rein sein Tempo wurde immer schneller ihr Atem kam stoßweise und gepresst. Jay schloss die Augen um das wunderbare Gefühl was er in ihr auslöste so intensiv wie möglich zu spüren. Nach ein paar weiteren intensiven Stößen schwemmte beide die Welle ihres Orgasmuses hinweg. Er lag neben ihr um nicht mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihr zu liegen. "Wow!" brachte Jay über die Lippen als sich ihr Puls normalisierte. "Voll und ganz! Ich hab noch nie sowas intensives gespürt!" gab er zu und sah ihr tief in die Augen die noch leicht vernebelt aussahen. "Da muss ich dir zustimmen! Aber ich hoffe das war noch nicht alles! Denn jetzt hast du erst meine Lust so richtig geweckt!" grinste sie und küsste ihn. "Das war noch lang nicht alles!" grinste er zurück und erwiderte ihren Kuss.  
  
Am nächsten morgen wurden beide von der Haustürklingel geweckt. "Welcher Spinner ist das denn?" fauchte Jay und entfernte sich von ihrem lebenden Kissen. "Keine Ahnung aber guck erst nach wer das ist nicht das es wieder dein Mann ist!" Jay packte sich ein Hemd das im Zimmer lag und ging runter an der Tür standen Daniel und Janet. Sie öffnete die Tür. "Was macht ihr zwei den so früh hier?" fragte sie direkt. "Früh? Hast du nicht auf die Uhr gesehen wir haben 13:00 Uhr!" antwortete Daniel und Janet grinste noch breiter als zuvor. "Echt? Hab ich gar nicht mitbekommen. Aber kommt rein." "Jay?" fragte Teal´c von Oben. "Keine Sorge es sind Janet und Daniel." "Dann ist gut! Weist du wo unsere Sachen geblieben sind?" fragte er wieder. "Ähm Guck mal im Badezimmer!" "Gute Nacht gehabt was?" grinste Janet jetzt. "Und wie! Und ihr?" "Dito!" Teal´c kam ein paar Minuten später wieder. "Teal´c ich glaub das ist das erste Mal das ich dich so verpeilt sehe!" grinste Dani. "Hat auch noch nie so ne gute Nacht." entgegnete er. "Also was macht ihr hier?" "Wir wollten eigentlich Sam und Jack auch hier antreffen aber wie ich sehe haben es die beiden noch nicht geschafft aus dem Bett zu kommen!" antwortete Janet und grinste das grinsen schien sich in ihrem Gesicht fest gebrannt zu haben. Die anderen nickten nur wissend. Jay ging sich erstmal was anziehen. Jack und Sam trudelten dann auch ein als Jay wieder kam. "Hi na ihr!" begrüsste Jack alle. "Na du! Wie geht's?" antwortete Jay und grinste ihn frech an. "Gut! Was denkst du denn?" "Ich meinte ja nur! Hat der General angerufen?" "Der General? Was wollte er denn?" "Nein hat er nicht war bestimmt nicht wichtig!" "Glück gehabt!" stöhnte Janet. "Sein Glück ich wäre ihm durchs Telefon an die Gurgel gegangen!" alle lachten über Sams Worte. "Beinahe wäre ich ihm auch durchs Telefon an die Gurgel gesprungen!" lachte Jay und der Rest musste noch mehr lachen.  
  
3 Stunden später klingelte es an der Tür. Jack ging. "General? Dad? Willkommen kommen sie doch rein!" Jack konnte es sich nicht nehmen lassen Jacob Carter Dad zu nennen. Jacob grinste ihn nur an. Jack führte die beiden in die Küche wo die anderen sassen. "Dad!" rief Sam und umarmte ihren Vater. Jay sass nur da und pickte gar nix sie kannte Jacob nicht also verstand sie nicht was los war. "Jay darf ich dir meinen Vater Jacob und Selmak, seinen Symbionden, vorstellen!" rief Sam als sie ihr fragendes Gesicht sah. "Hallo! Wie sie hörten ich bin Jay Sanchez." Antwortete sie und gab ihm die Hand. Jacob drehte sich zu Hammond um. "Du hast recht George sie hat Emilys Augen!" "Ist das was gutes?" fragte Jay und wäre am liebsten weggerannt. Teal´c merkte das sie immer nervöser wurde und ergriff ihre Hand unterm Tisch. "Ja das ist es! Sie sind wunderschön! Diese Farbe ist sehr selten." antwortete Selmak und Jay zuckte innerlich zusammen. "Danke! Obwohl ich so lädiert bin. Allerdings waren diese Augen oft mein Verhängnis!" antwortete sie wieder ruhig und gefasst. "Also was verschafft uns die Ehre Jacob?" fragte Jack um Jay zu erlösen jeder der sie kannte sah das sie Panik bekam. "George hat mich gerufen um etwas zu testen." "Moment mal Dad hast du eben Emily gesagt?" fragte Sam und stutzte. "Ja Major ihre Tante Emily hatte die gleichen Augen." Hammond zuckte jedes Mal wenn der Name Emily fiel leicht und kaum sehbar zusammen. Inzwischen kam es jedem im Raum Spanisch vor was hier ablief. "Sam?" fragte Jack und sah Sam fragend an. "Emily starb noch vor ihrer Geburt." Antwortete Hammond für sie. Alle starrten ihn verblüfft an. "Emily starb bei einem Autounfall! Ja ich kannte sie. Sie war damals meine Verlobte. Sie war auf dem Weg zu mir da ich Urlaub hatte. Wir lernten uns über Jacob kennen." Erklärte er und alle sahen ihn mitleidvoll an. "oh General das tut mir leid war bestimmt nicht leicht für sie. Setzen sie sich doch!" Jay stand auf und er lies sich dankbar auf dem Stuhl nieder. "Wechseln wir mal das Thema! Sanchez sie sehen im Gegensatz zu den Anderen so lädiert aus was ist passiert?" Jacob wollte George erlösen da er wusste wie ihm die Geschichte immer noch zusetzte. "Ach das war mein Mann! Nicht so interessant wie es sich anhört!" "Autsch der sollte sich aber nicht in eurer Nähe auf halten was?" grinste er verschwörerisch alle an. "Das tut er leider!" antwortete Jay und guckte aus dem Küchenfenster dort stand Gregg auf der anderen Strassenseite mit seinem Buick. "Was?!" fauchten Teal´c und Jack und standen sofort neben ihr. "Da das Auto da ist seins!" erklärte Jay und deutete auf ihn. Inzwischen standen alle am Fenster. "Na dem wird ich die Meinung geigen. Der hat ja wohl nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank!" fauchte Jack. "Ich komm mit!" riefen Dani und Teal´c. "Nein! Lasst ihn wenn er sieht das ich weis das er da ist und es mich nicht interessiert haut der schon von alleine ab." Rief Jay und hielt Teal´c am Arm fest und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Aber er hat dich Gestern fast mit geschleppt als er hier war und er hat dich so gewürgt das du ohnmächtig warst." rief Jack. "Ich weis aber das ist Schnee von Gestern lass es! Bitte!" in ihrer Stimme klang ein flehen, dass ihn davon abhielt er nickte nur. "Hab ich gerade richtig gehört er war hier und hat sie gewürgt?" fragte der General jetzt wieder. "Ja er war hier, aber es ist alles in Ordnung!" versicherte Jay ihm und er beliess es dabei. Sie setzten sich wieder an ihre Plätze und Jay stand hinter Teal´c. "Ich hab da ne frage Captain. Was würden sie davon halten wenn ich ihnen sage das ich weis wer ihr Vater ist?" begann der General. "Öh. Ich würde sagen das ich überrascht wäre?" Jay war sich nicht ganz über die Worte Hammonds ganz klar. "Und was wenn ich ihnen sage das er sich freut das er endlich weis wie es seiner Tochter geht?" fragte Jakob jetzt. "Wenn er es wirklich wäre und ich dafür einen Beweis hätte das er es ist würde ich mich freuen! Es sei denn er wäre ein total bekloppter Kiffer wie der den sie mir als Vater vorgesetzt haben." "So langsam werden sie mir echt immer suspekter! Aber ich kann sie beruhigen er ist ein guter Freund von mir! Und wenn sie es erfahren ist es nicht nur eine Überraschung für sie, weil wir alle ihn kennen!" lachte Hammond. "Also jetzt reden sie in Rätseln! Jetzt spucken sie es schon aus!" rief Jay die langsam aber sicher die Geduld verlor. Teal´c der sich umgedreht hatte um Jay anzusehen grinste jetzt und dachte: Wenn sie die Geduld verliert ist sie noch süsser als sonst. Ja ich liebe sie aber wer könnte es sein? Mein Gott Teal´c jetzt reiss dich zusammen der General sitzt neben dir und er wird noch raus finden was hier letzte Nacht ablief! Jack hatte wirklich keine Lust dem General die Geschehnisse der letzten drei Nächte zu erklären. "Ist ja gut aber sie versauen mir ja noch die Überraschung! Es ist Jacob Carter! Der Mann der neben ihnen steht und somit sind sie die Halbschwester des Majors!" Er hätte schwören können das er die Kinnladen der anwesenden auf dem Boden knallen hörte. Alle ausser Jacob starrten ihn an. Ihre Blicke riefen "Erklärung!". "Naja wie soll ich es erklären? Ich war für 6 Monate in Deutschland und hatte da eine Affäre mit ihrer Mutter wobei sie entstanden! Sam deine Mutter wusste davon!" erklärte Jacob jetzt. "Jack hast du Wodka ich brauch jetzt Alk um das zu feiern!" stöhnte Jay ihre Stimme wiederfindend. "Nein wir haben den gesamten Vorrat gekillt!" "Ok dann eben nicht! Sam alles in Ordnung?" fragte Jay und sah Sam´s äusserst verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. "Ehm Ja. Ja alles ist okay!" grinste sie, sie an. "Dann ist ja gut!" rief Jacob freudig. "So ich muss auch jetzt wieder weg!" rief Hammond und stand auf. Jack begleitete ihn zur Tür. An der Tür: "ach Colonel! Das hier wird sie bestimmt interessieren!" Hammond drückte ihm einen Umschlag in die Hand und verschwand grinsend. Was hat der denn wohl die falschen Pillen erwischt war bestimmt Speed! Jack ging zurück in die Küche und öffnete den Umschlag und holte den Zettel hervor der sich darin befand. Er las ihn und krallte sich Sam und küsste sie stürmisch und leidenschaftlich. "Hey! Sag mal spinnst du vor meinem Vater!" fauchte sie als sie sich von ihm lösen konnte. Jacob grinste sie nur verwirrt an. "Er kann nix dagegen haben den wir dürfen!" "Höh?" gab sie von sich. "Der General hat mir gerade das hier gegeben das ist die Erklärung das, dass Stargate-Projekt von ein paar besonders nervigen Air-Force Regeln befreit ist!" Jack grinste und bekam sich nicht mehr ein. "Na dann!" rief Teal´c stand auf und küsste Jay stürmisch. Jacob fiel fast vom Glauben ab als er das sah. Janet und Dani folgten ihrem Beispiel und küssten sich. Beide freuten sich für ihre Freunde. Sam küsste Jack genauso stürmisch und Jacob kam kaum noch klar alle um ich herum küssten sich auf Sam und Jack hatte George ihn ja vorgewarnt, aber der Rest kam etwas unerwartet. "Hey was ist Jake?" meldete sich Selmak in seinem Kopf. "Nichts wie kommst du darauf?" "Naja ich frag nur, weil dein Mund offen steht und man fast glauben könnte das gleich dein Kinn auf dem Boden landet." "Ach sei ruhig!" fauchte Jacob jetzt genervt über seinen Symbionten. "Dad?" riss ihn Jays stimme aus dem Gespräch mit Selmak. "Ja?" "Alles klar?" "Ja, ja Selmak hat nur gerade genervt. Ausserdem hätte ich jetzt nicht mit einer allgemeinen Knutschorgie gerechnet." Antwortete er und grinste sie an. "Aber ich freue mich für alle ok besonders für euch zwei!" addierte er und deutete auf Sam und Jack. "Und wir freuen uns erst!" grinste Jack. "Wir aber auch!" riefen Teal´c, Janet, Jay und Daniel. "Und ich wollte euch allen auch meine Glückwünsche überbringen!" rief Selmak. "Wenn man es ja mal so genau nimmt wissen wir jetzt endlich wo die Ähnlichkeit von Sam und Jay herkommt, aber wir wissen noch nicht wo die von Jack herkommt! Lachte Dani. "Inwiefern seid ihr euch den ähnlich?" fragte Jacob jetzt wieder. "Naja Jay arbeite wie Sam und hängt mit den Berichten nach wie Jack." Antwortete Janet. "Also mit Berichten hatte ich es auch nie so ganz!" gab Jacob zu und alle lachten wieder. "Leute ich will ja nicht nervig sein und euch den Spass verderben aber ich muss glaube ich so schnell wie möglich nach Hause!" "Wieso?" fragte Jack und sah Jay an die sich ihre zitternde Hand ansah. "Jay hast du deine Tabletten etwa nicht genommen?" fragte Janet. Jay schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Also Jay!" fauchte sie jetzt sauer und Jay guckte betreten auf ihre Füsse. "Was für Tabletten?" fragte Teal´c jetzt. "Naja ich hab da son leichten defekt. Und die Tabletten sind dafür da das es sich ruhig verhält!" gab Jay zu und hasste sich dafür. "Aber was ist mit deinem Mann?" fragte Jack. "Er ist doch hier und wenn wir gut sind hängen wir ihn ab wenn er uns verfolgt." "Na gut Teal´c du kommst am Besten mit!" stöhnte Jack. Teal´c nickte nur.  
  
Sie hängten Gregg ohne Probleme ab und kamen an ihrem Haus an. Jay schloss die Tür auf und alle drei gingen rein. "Nette Einrichtung!" bemerkte Jack. "Danke aber ebenfalls." Grinste Jay und rannte die Treppe hoch. Oben ging sie direkt ins Bad und kramte nach ihren Tabletten. Sie packte noch ein paar Sachen ein und ging wieder runter. "Was haltet ihr davon wenn wir jetzt meinen Geheim Vorrat plündern um nachher so richtig feiern zu können?" rief sie und krabbelte in den Schrank den sie gerade geöffnet hatte. "Gute Idee! Was hast du denn alles?" fragte Jack und stellte sich hinter sie. "Ehm. Wodka, Bacardi und wo ist denn das scheißzeug?" Fluchte sie und stand auf drückte Jack vier Flaschen in die Hand und öffnete den nächsten Schrank. "Hah hier Whisky" grinste sie und schwenkte die Flasche in ihre Hand. "Das nennst du geheim Vorrat das nenn ich Spirituosen laden!" Jay grinste ihn nur an. Etwas später waren sie dann wieder bei Jack und wie konnte es anders sein knutschten und feierten sie rum. Jacob mischte in Sachen Alkohol aber kräftig mit so waren alle innerhalb von nur 2 stunden Stockbesoffen und lamentierten über Missionen und andere Sachen. Es war ein herrlicher Abend für die 8 Selmak wunderte sich so langsam über gar nichts mehr was SG-1 anging. So gegen Mitternacht wurden die meisten aber sehr müde Daniel trug Janet wieder hoch und ihn überkam ein gewisses deja-´vu Gefühl und er grinste nur. Sam und Jack verschwanden etwas später Teal´c sagte Jay solle auch schlafen gehen, weil er noch meditieren wollte sie willigte ein und ging schlafen.  
  
Sie war angekettet an einer Wand an einem ihr unbekannten Ort alles war in einem roten Licht erleuchtet und brachte so der Situation einen noch gefährlicheren Eindruck als so schon. Das einzigste was sie scharf erkannte war das Gregg ihr gegenüber in einem Abstand von 3 Metern stand neben Teal´c der ebenfalls wie Jay an einer wand angekettet war und er schon ziemlich von ihm bearbeitet worden war er hing da schlaff mehr bewustlos als wach und sah ihr in die Augen "Tu es nicht er darf dich nicht besitzen egal was er mit mir macht! Ansonsten wäre ihr Tod umsonst!" presste er hervor und deutete auf eine Ecke im Raum. Jay verstand nicht was er wollte und folgte seinem Blick und schrie "Nein!". Das was sie sah war furchtbar Sam, Jack, Janet, Daniel und Jacob lagen in einer riesigen Lache aus Blut. "Tu was Teal´c sagt!" röchelte Jack bevor auch seinen letzten Atemzug tat. "Jack, Sam, Jen, Dani, Dad nein was hat er getan?!" rief sie verwirrt panisch und voller trauer aus. "Sag es und ich lasse ihn am Leben!" Rief Gregg und grinste sie Satanisch an während seine Augen wie bei Goa´uld aufleuchteten. "Nein! Ich werde dir nicht gehören ich werde kein Wirt und somit zu deiner Sex-Sklavin!" schrei Jay ihn an. "Tja somit hast du seinen Tod beschlossen!" grinste er wieder und hob Teal´cs Kopf an und schnitt ihm Quälend langsam die kehle auf!" "Nein!" schnellte Jay schweißgebadet hoch aber sie hatte sich soweit unter Kontrolle das sie den Schrei mit der Bettdecke erstickte. Sie blickte sich nach Teal´c suchend um und fand ihn nicht. Sie stand auf und ging runter. Unten meditierten Jacob und Teal´c und bekamen nicht mit wie Jay sich ihnen gegenüber auf die Couch setzte und sie betrachtete. Nach einer weile schlief sie wieder ein und träumte etwas vernünftiges.  
  
Als Teal´c aus seiner Meditation erwachte Blickte er auf Jay ein leichter Schweißfilm lag noch auf ihrer Haut die das Feuer im Kamin reflektierte. Jacob sah sie jetzt auch und guckte ihn verwirrt an. Teal´c winkte ab und hob sie sanft hoch und ging mit ihr ins Bett. Am nächsten Morgen wurden beide gleichzeitig wach und sahen sich in die Augen. "Was war los heut nacht?" fragte er besorgt. "Ich hatte wieder einen Alptraum und der übertraf alle bisherigen! Aber so lange du in meiner nähe bist hab ich sie nicht mehr denn bei dir fühle ich mich so Sau wohl bei dir weis ich das mir nichts passiert!" gestand sie und küsste ihn. Er erwiderte den Kuss und antwortete: "Bei dir geht es mir genauso! Ich liebe dich Jay Carter!" er grinste sie an als sie anfing zu lachen. "Was ist hab ich nen dummen Witz gerissen?" fragte er verwirrt als Jay nahe an einem Lachkrampf war. "Nein aber die Tatsache das du Jay carter gesagt hast ist sehr interessant! Das ist mal ein neuer Aspekt Das wäre dann Nachname Nummer 5!" gluckste sie und er musste auch lachen. "Sagt mal was macht ihr da? Habt ihr was geschluckt?" fragte Jack grinsend aus dem Türrahmen. "Geschluckt? Nein! Teal´c meinte bloss Jay Carter." Antwortete sie und auch Jack stieg ins lachen mit ein. "Jack was ist los? Hast du wieder nen unangebrachten Spruch losgelassen?" fragte Jen und sie und der Rest der Mannschaft trat ein. "Ich nicht Teal´c er meinte Jay Carter!" verteidigte er sich. Jacob stand da und guckte Jay und Teal´c an. "Also wenn ich es so überdenke. Jack dann hast du wieder einen Captain Carter." Lachte er jetzt los. "Armer Hammond allerdings brauch er jetzt seine Moral Predigen nicht mehr umzuschreiben der Name Carter bleibt!" lachte Jen jetzt los. "Was soll das denn jetzt wieder heissen?!" rief Jay empört. "Naja jetzt braucht er nur eine Rede für dich und Sam wenn ihr mal wider nur in euren Labors hängt." "Oder ihr zulange mal nicht drin wart weil ihr mit den beiden beschäftigt wart!" beendete Daniel den Satz. Und schon wieder lachten alle. "Allerdings ersteres ist eher wahrscheinlicher!" prusstete Jack los. "Hey dann weis ich das ich mich bei Hammond beschweren kann wenn ich vernachlässigt werde!" lachte Teal´c. "Nu das wird schon nicht passieren du wirst dich schon eher beschweren weil ich dich nicht in Ruhe lassen!" grinste Jay. "Und bei dir gilt das gleiche!" grinste Sam Jack an. "Na das passiert nie!" antworteten Jack und Teal´c gleichzeitig. "Oh Shit!" rief Jen und verschwand im anderen Gästezimmer. "Was ist denn jetzt?" fragte Jack. "Oops ich glaube sie hätte vor 2 stunden in der Base sein sollen!" antwortete Dani. "Autsch!" kam es von allen. Eine Minute später rannte Jen den Flur entlang und fluchte immer wieder: "Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!!!" sie fuhr sofort los. "Tja unsere Doktor Death! Unvergleichlich diese Frau!" rief Jack durchs Haus als die Haustür zu viel und schon lag die halbe Haus Bevölkerung lachend auf dem Boden.  
  
Es war ein schöner Tag für alle beteiligten. Jay überlegte die ganze Zeit wie sie ihr Haus wieder bekam ohne die Polizei zu verständigen denn das wäre äusserst Problematisch da Teal´c ja nicht von der Erde stammte und auch keine Nötigen Papiere hatte. Am nächsten Morgen mussten alle wieder Arbeiten. Hammond erwartete sie schon im Briefingroom. "Es ist schön sie vollzählig und so gut gelaunt wieder zu sehen. Allerdings muss ich noch etwas sagen zu ihnen Major und Colonel! Ich muss sagen sie haben echt lange gebraucht um sich zu finden!" begrüsste er sie sofort und alle mussten lachen. "Allerdings George muss ich dir sagen du bist doch nicht so ganz informiert über SG-1!" grinste Jacob und Hammond starrte ihn verwirrt an. "Wie darf ich das verstehen?" fragte er. "Naja. General. Ach ich zeigs ihnen einfach! Teal´c!" antwortete Jay und stand auf. Teal´c folgte ihrem, Beispiel. "Zeigen wir ihm was wir drauf haben!" grinste Jay. Und schon packte Teal´c sie und küsste sie wie Jack Sam in der Zeitschleife. Hammond riss die Augen ungläubig auf und starrte sie an. Jacob dagegen grinste ihn einfach nur an. Jay und Teal´c lösten sich von einander und guckten ihn verträumt und vernebelt an. "Und das ist noch nicht alles!" grinste Jacob. Hammond sah ihn an als wäre er ein Geist. "ÄÄÄhhhmm...."war alles was er zustande brachte. "General alles ok sollen wir Doc. Fraiser holen?" fragte Sam besorgt Hammond sah aus als würde er einen Herzinfarkt kriegen. "Major soll er jetzt wirklich nen Herzinfarkt kriegen?" fragte Jack gespielt sauer. Dani grinste sofort als er Janets Namen hörte. "Jack meintest du diesen Blick?" fragte Teal´c der langsam wieder Herr seiner Sinne wurde und meinte Hammond. "Wenn du auf die Zeitschleife anspielst! Jepp genau den!" grinste Jack. "Was war denn in der Zeitschleife?" fragten alle sofort. "Ach nichts!" log Jack und musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Teal´c grinste auch vor sich hin und Hammond wurde endlich wieder Herr seiner sinne. "Setzten sie sich und Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" grinste er jetzt und Beide setzten sich wieder. "Also Dr. Jackson warum haben sie bei dem Namen Dr. Fraiser so gegrinst?" fragte Hammond wieder. "Ach das sehen sie noch früh genug!" grinste Dani zurück und Hammond verlor fast wieder seine Kontrolle. Was habe ich mir mit diesem Job nur angetan?! Die sind doch alle nicht mehr ganz dicht! Dachte Hammond so bei sich und seufzte. Etwas später wurde dann auch der nächste Planet ausgemacht den sie besuchen sollten.  
  
"Ach Captain! Das mit ihrem Mann habe ich geregelt der lässt sie jetzt in Ruhe! Rief der General Jay nach und sie konnte ihm nur danken.  
  
"Willkommen auf P3X4586! Wie sie sehen ist hier mal wieder nichts als Wald!" begrüsste Jack sein Team drei Tage später irgendwo im Universum. Die anderen kannten seine Kommentare und ignorierten sie wie immer. Jay die bei den ersten Missionen ihm noch entsprechendes Kontra gegeben hatte und dafür öfters als einmal eine Standpauke von Jack erhalten hatte blieb ruhig und gelassen. Ihr Blick schweifte ab und sie betrachtete die Umgebung Wald wie immer schoss es ihr durch den Kopf aber sie war glücklich ihr Mann war weg, Teal´c an ihrer Seite und die Besten freunde bei ihr nicht zu verachten war auch ihr Job den sie liebte. "Cap alles klar?" fragte Jack als sie nicht antwortete. "Was sorry hab nicht hin gehört und ja ich weiß ich muss aufpassen andere Planeten neue Gefahren." Verteidigte sie sich und sah ihm in die Augen. "Na gut zu wissen das sie gelernt haben! Ich hab gefragt wo sie jetzt die proben her haben wollen!" "Nordwestlich von hier ist ein Bergmassiv!" antwortete sie wie aus der M-16 geschossen und Jack nickte und wies ihr an vor zu gehen. Nach ein paar Minuten hörten sie das das Gate ansprang und gingen in Deckung. Von den Tok´ra wussten sie das der Planet im Herrrschaftsgebiet von Aton lag er war ein kleiner Goa´uld im Gegensatz zu Apophis und Yu, aber trotzdem nicht zu verachten er war für seine überschwengliche Grausamkeit bekannt. SG-1 versteckte sich schnell in den umgebenen Büschen und wartete auf die Ankunft des ungebetenen Gastes. 5 Jaffa und ein Mann in goldenen Gewändern traten durch das Stargate und betrachteten das Marp neben dem DHD. "Tauri!" fauchte der Goa´uld und befahl seinen Jaffas sie zu suchen. "Shit verdammter!" fauchte Jack mehr zu sich selbst und hoffte das sie nicht gefunden wurden. "Col. Es sind nur 5! Das sollte kein Problem darstellen!" beruhigte ihn Jay. "allerdings sind die Jaffa von Aton berüchtigte Kämpfer ich glaube nicht das das allzu leicht werden sollte." Wand Teal´c ein. "Immer diese Aufmunterungen!" entgegnete Jack und kassierte einen bösen Blick seines heißgeliebten Majors. Dein Sarkasmus in allen ehren Schatz aber manchmal nervt er! Dachte sie und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Jaffa wie der Rest des Teams. "Kree! Tauri!" schrie plötzlich ein Jaffa und schon deuteten alle Stabwaffen auf SG-1. "Ist ja gut!" stöhnte Jack genervt und stand auf. Die 5 traten aus ihrem Versteck und hoben die Hände. Sie wurden zu Aton gebracht nachdem sie ihrer Waffen entledigt wurden. "Kniet nieder vor eurem Gott!" befahl er mit metallischer Stimme. Alle ausser Jay und Jack taten es bei den beiden wurde von einem Jaffa mit seiner Stabwaffe nach geholfen. "Was sucht ihr in meinem Gebiet?" fauchte er weiter. "Wir geniessen die Landschaft!" entgegnete Jack und schon wurde er von Atons Handmodul ein paar Meter geschleudert. Jack fluchte leise und erhob sich stöhnend mit Hilfe eines Jaffa. "ich warne euch überstrapaziert nicht meine Geduld!" gab Aton wieder von sich. Aus reiner Gewohnheit entgegnete Jay höchst gelangweilt:" Sonst was?" "sonst wirst du erfahren was schmerzen sind!" fauchte er und funkelte sie böse an. Jack wurde neben sie geschleppt und sofort fauchte er leise: "Halt die klappe oder willst du ihn noch mehr reizen!" "Lass mich machen auf mein Zeichen schnappst du dir die nächste Wache und machst sie fertig!" flüsterte sie zurück. "Aton mal eine Frage! Wenn du dich doch für so toll hälst warum hast du nicht Ra´s Platz ein genommen?" fragte Jay ihn und funkelte ihn belustigt an. "Schweig Weib!" schrie er schon fast und schleuderte sie ein paar Meter weit. Warum muss ich auch immer so rigoros sein! Ich muss Selbst zerstörerisch veranlagt sein! Dachte sie und schmiss sich wieder neben Jack. "Siehst du was du davon hast?!" fauchte Jack wieder und Teal´c der ebenfalls neben ihr kniete gab ihm recht. "Ach Aton Hast du keine besseren Argumente als das?!" fragte sie wieder höchst gelangweilt. Sam musste grinsen Jays grosse klappe war nicht zu brechen. "Du gefällst mir du hast ein Temperament was man selten findet! Ich glaube du bist der perfekte Wirt für meine Königin." Grinste Aton wieder. "Aber nur wenn du dir nen besseren Wirt suchst deiner ist mir zu alt und zu hässlich!" entgegnete sie trocken. "Jay!" schrien Jack und Teal´c sie an. "Was denn ist doch wahr!" entgegnete sie empört. "Seid still jetzt!" fauchte Aton wieder. Verdammt warum lässt er sich nicht so schön schnell reizen! Na dann frontal angriff! Dachte Jay und antwortete Aton gekonnt genervt: " Aton Schätzchen Baby! Halt dein Maul und verschwinde du nervst!" die ersten drei Wörter klangen noch versöhnend aber der Rest klang nur noch zutiefst genervt. "Was hat die vor will sie sich jetzt mit Gewalt umbringen lassen?!" fragte Dani Sam. Sam zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah sich die Szene belustigt an. Man konnte förmlich sehen wie Atons Fassung brach, er wurde stinkwütend. "Das reicht! Mal sehen wie du reagierst wenn du meinen Palast und mein Heer von treuen Jaffa siehst!" fauchte er und deutete einem Jaffa an zu seinem Heimat Planeten zu wählen. Die vier anderen wurden von Jaffa hoch gezerrt. Aton nahm sich Jay selber zur Hand. Als das Wurmloch stabilisiert war nutzte Jay den Moment und griff ihr Messer was man ihr nicht abgenommen hatte und rammte es Aton zwischen die Rippen. Noch während sie nach dem Messer griff rief sie:"Jetzt!" Jack begriff und schlug seinem Begleiter ins Gesicht, die anderen Begriffen auch und widmeten sich ihrem Begleiter. Jay dagegen widmete sich jetzt dem Jaffa der am DHD stand. Mit ein paar gekonnten Schlägen schlug sie ihn KO und nahm seine Stabwaffe um Daniel zu helfen der Probleme hatte. Nachdem alle Jaffa erledigt waren erschoss Jay den noch röchelnden Aton. "Was sollte das denn jetzt!" schrie Jack. Jay zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. "Wir leben doch noch oder?" entgegnete sie ihm kleinlaut. Jack wollte gerade wieder ansetzen als Dani dazwischen ging. "Jack! Lass sie, wir leben und Aton ist tot das ist doch was zählt!" Jay ging hinter Dani in Deckung und wartete darauf das Jack ihr an die Kehle ging. "Na gut! Aber sowas kommt nicht mehr vor!" fauchte er besänftigt. "Ok. Danke Dani!" entschuldigte sich Jay. "Aber das das wirklich nicht wieder vorkommt!" fauchte Dani sie jetzt an er hatte sich umgedreht und funkelte sie wütend an. Jay nickte nur. "Kommt gehen wir nach Hause!" rief Sam und ging zum DHD.  
  
Nachdem die Untersuchung und die Besprechung zu ende waren schnappte sich Teal´c Jay. "Jay wie du weißt liebe ich dich! Aber dein selbst zerstörerisches Verhalten wird noch dazu führen das ich dich verliere!" begann Teal´c. "Schatz ich weiss aber ich kann es nicht steuern! Aber ich werde mein bestes geben um dir solange wie möglich erhalten zu bleiben!" versuchte jay ihn zu besänftigen. Er wusste das sie sich wirklich mühe geben würde und war ruhig er küsste sie nur.  
  
Wochen vergingen und alle erfreuten sich bester Gesundheit. Greg hatte sich nicht mehr gemeldet und Jay hatte ihn schon fast vergessen. Doch eines Nachts Teal´c der bei ihr wohnte Meditierte tief und fest. Als eine Gestalt sich ins Haus schlich und jay die tief und fest schlief ein Tuch mit Chloroform vors Gesicht hielt und nachdem sie bewustlos war mit schleppte Teal´c bekam davon nichts mit. Erst als er wieder ins Bett kam sah er das sie nicht da war, aber er dachte sich nichts dabei und schlief ziemlich schnell ein. Als er am nächsten Morgen durch den Wecker geweckt wurde wunderte er sich da sie nicht neben ihm lag. Er rief sie ein paar mal doch er bekam keine Antwort was ihn schon fast in Panik versetzte. Er durchsuchte das ganze Haus fand sie aber nicht. Besorgt rief er auf ihrem Handy an doch es klingelte im Schlafzimmer, er hatte es gar nicht auf dem Nachttisch gesehen. Er wusste sofort das was nicht stimmte also rief er Jack an, denn er hatte Gregg nicht aus seinen Gedanken gelöscht. "Ja was ist?" meldete Jack sich genervt. "Jack jay ist verschwunden ich weis nicht wo sie ist sie muss seit heut nacht weg sein!" erklärte er besorgt. "Hm das ist komisch! Hast du es auf ihrem Handy versucht?" "Ja es liegt hier normalerweise nimmt sie es aber mit!" "Das ist wirklich komisch! Warte wir kommen ruf du Hammond an das wir sie erst suchen müssen!" "Ok mach ich!" er legte sofort auf und rief Hammond an.  
  
20 Minuten später kamen Sam und Jack an. "Also ihr Auto ist hier! Da kann doch was nicht stimmen!" erklärte Sam sofort.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht in einer Zelle des verlassenen Stützpunktes (in dem man Cassi brachte als sie eigentlich explodieren sollte). Jay machte die Augen auf und sah alles durch einen dicken Schleier. "Scheiße was ist denn jetzt los! Warum ist das hier so kalt?!" fluchte sie sofort los. "Tja Schatz! Ich habe dich geholt ich sagte dir doch das du zu mir gehörst!" entgegnete ihr ihr eine wohlbekannte Stimme die sie gehofft hatte nie wieder hören zu müssen. "Gregg! Was zu Teufel soll das es ist aus! Ich liebe dich nicht mehr jetzt lass mich schon gehen!" fauchte sie und wollte aufstehen doch sie war an ein Bett gefesselt zum Glück klärte sich ihre Sicht wieder und sie wusste wo sie war. Gregg stand triumphierend am Türrahmen und guckte sie an. "Doch du tust es! Du hast es nur vergessen!" tönte er jetzt. "Nein habe ich nicht es ist aus Gregg! Tu mir und dir den gefallen und stimm der Scheidung zu.!" "Nein du liebst mich!" schrie er und ballerte die Tür zu und war weg. "Verflucht!" fauchte jay zu sich selbst.  
  
Gegenwart im Haus von Jay und Teal´c: "Das kann doch nicht sein wenn sie weg gegangen wäre hätte sie was gesagt und wäre schon lange wieder da!" Teal´c war wütend und besorgt. "Teal´c ganz ruhig sie taucht schon wieder auf!" beruhigte ihn Jack Sam nickte aufmunternd. "Ihr habt ja recht aber was ist wenn ihr Mann das war!?" wand er ein. "Ok das hatte ich jetzt gar nicht bedacht!" gab Jack zu. Es klingelte plötzlich an der Tür. Teal´c bettete förmlich das sie es war. Er öffnete die Tür und sah Dani. "Teal´c alles klar? Hammond hat gesagt das Jay weg ist." "Das stimmt und ich befürchte das es ihr Mann war!" "Positiv denken Tealc! Positiv denken! Und hoffen das es nicht so ist!" antwortete Dani und setzte sich zu den anderen in die Küche. Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon. "Hier bei Sanchez?" meldete Teal´c sich. "Hallo Teal´c! Ich glaube du weißt schon wer ich bin und wo meine Frau ist! Ich wollte dir nur sagen das du dich jetzt verziehen kannst denn Jay bleibt bei mir!" meldete Gregg sich seine Stimme klang furchtbar in Teal´cs Ohren. "Nein sie gehört dir nicht lass sie gehen!" schrie Teal´c schon fast durchs Telefon. Daniel kam angerannt und stellte auf Lautsprecher. "Teal´c. Teal´c ich glaube du hörst mir nicht zu sie ist meine Frau und gehört zu mir!" wiederholte Gregg und den anderen lief es Eiskalt über den Rücken. "Nein sie ist ein freier Mensch und gehört niemanden!" entgegnete Daniel. Als Jay Daniels stimme durch den Lautsprecher hörte rief sie:" Ich bin im alten verlassenen Stützpunkt!" Sie schrie es auf französisch damit es Gregg nicht zu schnell peilte und weil sie wusste das Daniel sie verstand. (Ich wusste nicht genau was das jetzt auf französisch hiess deswegen hab ich das so geregelt) Gregg wusste das sie irgendwas verraten hatte und schlug ihr jetzt mitten ins Gesicht und schrie:" Was sollte das! Ich muss dir anscheinend immer noch Manieren beibringen!" Daniel verstand, krallte sich den Hörer legte auf und rief Hammond an. "Hammond?" meldete sich der General. "General wir wissen wo Jay ist sie wird im alten Stützpunkt festgehalten von ihren Mann." "Ok ich schicke sofort eine Einheit Militärpolizei los!" antwortete der General und legte auf. "woher weist du das?" fragte Jack wütend. "sie hat es gesagt. Es war auf französisch deswegen konntest du es nicht verstehen!" antwortete Dani und alle zogen sich ihre Jacken an.  
  
Bei Jay und Gregg in der zwischen Zeit. "Ich gehöre dir nicht!" schrie Jay ihn an. Sie wusste das sie nicht in der Position war ihn anzuschreien aber es war ihr egal sie wusste das die anderen schon auf dem Weg waren. "Doch das tust du!" schrie er zurück. "Was hast du ihm gesagt?!" fauchte er weíter. "Das das Wetter heute echt schön ist!" gab sie zurück. Und schon hatte sie wieder eine von Gregg hängen. "Weist du Schatz du musst dir wieder vor Augen führen wie glücklich wir waren. Dann weist du auch wieder das du mich liebst!" "Gregg jetzt hör mir zu ich liebe dich nicht versteh das doch. Ich habe dich einmal geliebt aber das ist schon lange her hättest du nicht angefangen mich zu schlagen wäre wahrscheinlich alles anders gelaufen, aber ich bin dir auch dankbar dafür denn so habe ich meine wahre liebe gefunden, Teal´c." Jay klang versöhnlich doch Gregg schlug wieder zu und schrie sie an: "Nein das kann nicht wahr sein du liebst mich und nicht diesen Bastard!" "Gregg versteh doch! Ich liebe dich nicht!" "Doch ich muss es dir nur zeigen!" rief er und stand auf. 2 Minuten später kam er wieder mit einem CD-Player und machte ihn an. Es drang "Weekend" von Scooter aus den Boxen. "Was willst du mit unserem Lied?" fragte Jay unsicher obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte. Er wollte mit ihr schlafen obwohl Vergewaltigen schon eher zu traf nach Jays Meinung. "Weist du noch was wir früher gemacht haben als das Lied lief?" säuselte Gregg ihr ins Ohr. "Nein Gregg bitte nicht!" bettelte sie verzweifelt sie war noch angekettet und konnte sich nicht wehren, was Panik in ihr aufsteigen liess. "Komm schon das hat dir doch früher nichts ausgemacht. Du willst es doch auch!" flüsterte er ihr wieder in ihr Ohr. "Nein!" schrie sie. "Bitte nicht!" flüsterte sie weiter und ihre Stimme versagte. "Du willst es!" hämmerte er ihr ins Gehirn. Jay konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Beeilt euch bitte! Kommt schnell bevor er weiter macht! Betete Jay als Gregg ihr Nachthemd was sie ja noch an hatte nach oben schob. Jay wand sich wie ein Wurm doch er machte einfach weiter.  
  
Inzwischen kamen die anderen auf dem alten Gelände an. "Wie sollen wir sie nur hier finden?" stöhnte Dani. "Wir müssen sie finden egal wie! Bevor er ihr noch mehr an tut!" Jack wusste wirklich nicht wie sie sie auf dem riesigen Gelände finden sollten. "W waren die Zellen da könnten sie sein?" fragte Sam. "Da vorne in dem großen Gebäude!" antwortete Jack und sie liefen alle los.  
  
"Gregg hör auf!" versuchte Jay ihn nochmals zur Vernunft zu rufen. Doch er machte weiter. Jay war am verzweifeln sie würde das nicht noch mal durchstehen das wusste sie.  
  
Im Gebäude an gekommen teilten sie sich auf. Jack und Teal´c und Sam und Daniel. Jays Verstand war abgeschaltet und die Panik in ihr kontrollierte sie. Sie schrie aus Leibeskräften. Jack und Teal´c hörten sie schreien und rannte jetzt in die Richtung aus der die Schreie kamen. Jay bekam ihre Hände frei was allerdings schmerzhaft war doch das bekam sie nicht mehr mit denn jetzt versuchte sie Gregg von sich abzustossen. Jack und Teal´c rissen die Tür auf und sahen sie Gregg machte weiter er hatte es nicht mitbekommen doch Jay sah sie. Teal´c riss ihn von ihr runter und würgte ihn. Gregg war nicht dumm er zog Teal´c mit seinen Beinen die Beine weg und während sie fielen zog er Jack auch die Beine weg Gregg landete auf Teal´c und rammte ihm seinen Ellenbogen zwischen die Rippen. Teal´c hustete rum. Jay stand jetzt vor ihm als er aufstand und schon trat sie ihm in die fresse, er flog gegen die wand stand auf, schnappte sich seine Waffe, was die anderen nicht sahen und stürmte auf Jay zu. Sie reagierte und schon hatte sie ihn in der Mangel sein Hals war eingeklemmt zwischen ihrem Ober- und Unterschenkel. Gregg zielte jetzt auf ihren Bauch er drohte nur denn er wusste das wenn er schoss sie ihn noch umbringen würde das sie ihm ganz leicht das Zungenbein brechen konnte. Jay wusste das es Patt war er würde sie erschiessen wenn sie zu drückte und sie wusste das er es auch wusste. Doch plötzlich hatte sie einen irrwitzigen plan. Das Bein auf dem sie stand knickte sie weg so dass sie nach hinten fiel sie riss ihn dabei mit und ergatterte seine Waffe und hielt ihm die jetzt an die Stirn. "Jay Schatz du kannst mich nicht erschiessen!" sagte er ruhig und sah ihr in die Augen. "Du hast recht! Ich kann es nicht, aber ich kann dich K.O: schlagen!" antwortete sie und schlug ihn dabei K.O.. "Jay!" rief Teal´c und fiel ihr um den Hals. Jack stand da und starrte sie nur an. Wow! Also das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet! Ich wusste ja schon immer das sie stark ist aber sowas hab ich noch nicht gesehen! Dachte Jack während Sam und Dani rein gestürmt kamen. "Alles klar?" fragte Sam sofort. "Noch nicht!" antwortete Jay und stand auf sie ging zu CD-Player und trat ihn gegen die wand woraufhin es ruhig war. "Jetzt ja!" grinste Jay. "Siehst lädiert aus sollen wir zu Jen fahren?" fragte Dani. "Quatsch! Ich alles in Ordnung!" "Noch!" schrie Gregg und rammte ihr eine spritze in den Oberschenkel. Jack erschoss ihn aus reinem Reflex. Jay starrte die spritze an und so langsam wurde ihr schwummerig sie sah alles unscharf und noch bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor murmelte sie noch: "OK Jen wäre doch nicht so schlecht!"  
  
Also sie wieder zu sich kam : Jay öffnete die Augen und wusste nicht wo sie war. "Nicht schon wieder!" rief sie und sass kerzengerade im Bett. "Jay ganz ruhig du bist auf der Krankenstation!" beruhigte Teal´c sie sofort. "OK das ist schon besser!" stöhnte sie und hielt sich den Kopf während sie wieder in die Kissen sank. "hast dir aber Ne nette Ladung Betäubungsmittel eingehandelt" ertönte Janet auch schon neben Teal´c. "Da kann ich doch nichts für!" verteidigte sich Jay. "Weiss ich doch!" grinste sie wieder. "Dann is ja gut also wann kann ich gehen?" "In 2-3 Stunden. Scheinst ja wieder fit zu sein." "Naja nicht ganz diese Höllischen Kopfschmerzen nerven!" nachdem Janet ihr etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen gegeben hatte war Jay wieder bester Laune. Sie musste noch General Hammond alles erklären und dann konnte sie nach hause.  
  
3 Monate später kamen die Jungs von SG-1 auf eine Idee sie schmiedeten einen plan der mit Erlaubnis des Generals ausgeführt werden sollte. SG-1 kam gerade von einer Mission wieder der General hatte Janet schon gerufen und so stand sie Jetzt mit ihm wartend im Stargateraum. Sam und Jay kamen gerade durch und begrüssten den General wie es sich gehörte und schon kamen die Jungs. "Könnt ihr drei Süßen mal kurz kommen?!" rief Dani ihnen zu. Natürlich kamen sie auf sie zu und schon gingen die drei vor ihren jeweiligen Freundinnen auf die Knie. Die drei warfen sich überraschte Blicke zu. Hoppla was soll das denn?! Dachten sie sich gleichzeitig. "Also wie ihr wisst lieben wir euch über alles deswegen wollten wir euch fragen", begann Jack. "Wollt ihr..." (Jack) "Uns" (Teal´c) "Heiraten?" (Daniel) Sam, Jay und Janet (in der Reihenfolge standen sie auch da) guckten sich an und nickten. "Klar.." (Sam) "Wollen wir.." (Jay) "Euch heiraten!" (Janet) antworteten die drei und schon knutschten sie rum. Alles Klatschte und Jubelte ihnen zu.  
  
5 Wochen später wurde der grosse Tag gefeiert. Und nun konnte der Tod sie nur noch scheiden.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
